


Forgive Me Daddy For I Have Sinned

by PurplePlatypusBear21



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Boys In Love, Dom/sub, Dry Sex, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Keitor, Lancelot - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Romance, SHEITH - Freeform, Smut, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, klance, lance is a good boy, shance, shklance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-02 19:46:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15803349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplePlatypusBear21/pseuds/PurplePlatypusBear21
Summary: My entries for the VLD NSFW Week 2018!  Klance.  It’s all Klance.  Well that and some Lancelot, Keitor, Sheith, and Shance (SHKLANCE).  Very gay and smutty.  Yay Volporn!





	1. Dom/Sub

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter is its own story and not related to any other chapter. All entries except for Need/Desire and Free Day were written BEFORE the release of season 7.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith shows Lance just how much he missed him.

**Day 1: Dom/Sub**

Lance had a million questions.  Where had Keith been all this time?  What had he done?  What had he seen?  Was he… _taller_?  Keith was definitely taller than him now, how the hell did that happen?!  And most importantly… where was Keith taking him? 

Keith was pulling Lance by the hand down one of the corridors of the spacecraft, walking briskly and deliberately.  They had barely said two words to each other since the former Red Paladin’s return to Voltron, and yet here Lance found himself being led to some mysterious location at Keith’s whim. 

“Keith, where are you – ” 

“Shhh.” 

“But I want to know – ”

“SHHH.” 

So Lance wasn’t going to get any answers out of him. 

Keith stopped in front of one of the doors, took a quick glance of his surroundings, and pushed it open. 

It was Keith’s bedroom.  Lance was unsure why Keith would want to bring him there, but he curiously followed the paladin inside.  The next thing he knew, Keith was pushing up against the bedroom door. 

“Have you lost your – ” 

Keith cut him off with a hard kiss. 

Ah, so _that’s_ what he had in mind.  Lance was frankly shocked at the forward display.  Sure, he and Keith had hooked up a handful of times before the half-Galran left Voltron, but everything between them had been kept pretty casual for the sake of the team.  And Keith had never been the one to initiate these sorts of activities.  Lance had often wondered if Keith was even interested in him or if he was just bored or lonely.  But from the way the boy was using his full bodyweight to keep him pinned against the door, it appeared Keith was definitely interested. 

“You missed me, huh?” Lance asked with a cocky smirk. 

“No talking,” Keith growled before licking the rim of Lance’s ear. 

“But, Keith,” he groaned, feeling his pants tighten at the sensation, “I have so much to – ” 

“What part of ‘no talking’ did you not understand?” 

Lance’s eyes widened.  Keith had never acted this way before.  He was never this cold, this _demanding_.  Lance swallowed, eagerly awaiting what the boy was going to do to him next. 

Keith began to kiss slowly down Lance’s neck, gently teasing him with his tongue and teeth. 

Lance inhaled sharply, wanting to moan some profanity but not wanting to upset the taller boy by speaking. 

“Now,” he breathed, “are you going to be a good boy and behave?” 

Lance could see the _fire_ in those cold, blue-gray eyes.  He nearly melted.  Tentatively, he nodded his head. 

“Good.”  Keith smiled diabolically before pressing his tongue into Lance’s collarbone and licking all the way up his neck to just under his chin. 

“Mmph,” he grunted, biting down on his lip.  Lance didn’t know what had gotten into his former rival, but whatever it was, he sure as hell wasn’t going to complain.  He could feel Keith’s hands wandering up his shirt touching his chest as he continued to lick and suck on his neck.  The things the boy could do with this mouth were nothing short of magic. 

“Raise your arms,” Keith ordered, proceeding to yank off Lance’s shirt.  He then tossed his own to the ground and was back to holding the shorter boy captive against the door, kissing him passionately, pressing his hips into the other boy’s. 

Lance moaned into his mouth, flicking his tongue playfully against Keith’s.  Oh how he missed his _taste_.  He had missed everything about Keith really.  His smile.  His scent.  Their fights.  Especially their fights. 

Teasingly grinding his hips against Lance’s, Keith lowered his hands down the younger boy’s chest to his waist and further down to the hemline of his jeans. 

Lance gritted his teeth, wanting nothing more than for Keith to rip them off him.  The paladin had already gotten him so agitated, his erection was threatening to burst straight through the fabric.  He found a bit of relief as Keith’s nimble fingers unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. 

“Well,” Keith smirked haughtily, “looks like _someone_ missed me.” 

“Shut up,” Lance hissed, instantly regretting the words.  He felt one of Keith’s hands grip onto his cheeks, sandwiching them together, not in the least bit tenderly. 

“I gave you one rule, Lance.”  Keith brought his other hand down to stroke the boy’s erection over his blue boxers, teasing him in the worst way. 

“Mmmmm,” Lance moaned.  The threatening glare Keith was giving him was delicious.  Lance had never seen a sexier look on him. 

“Now you’re gonna have to beg me.”  He stopped moving his hand altogether. 

Lance’s heart was beating out of his chest.  That goddamn tease.  “But you said – ” 

“I’m giving you permission to talk.  But only to beg.”  He brushed the underside of Lance’s aching cock with his index finger.  “You’d better make it convincing.” 

He kind of hated the idea of giving Keith the satisfaction of him begging, but at this point he was beyond desperate for the boy’s touch.  And the half-Galran’s icy demeanor was doing things to him he never would have expected.  

“Don’t keep me waiting,” he breathed into Lance’s ear. 

His cock twitched against the cotton of his boxers.  “T-Touch me,” he whispered. 

“What was that?” 

“I want you to touch me, Keith.” 

A cruel laugh escaped his lips.  “We all want things, Lance.” 

“ _Please_.” 

The corner of Keith’s lips curled up into a smirk. 

“ _Please_ touch me, Keith.  I-I need you.”  He hated the breathy, desperate tone of his own voice.  “I need you so bad.” 

“I don’t know…” 

“I’ll be good, I _promise_ I’ll be good.  I-I’ll do anything you say, just _please_ touch me.” 

“Okay.”  The paladin smiled, seemingly satisfied.  “But if you disobey me again, I’m going to have to punish you.  You understand that, right?” 

Lance nodded, _very_ intrigued with the idea of Keith punishing him.  “Y-Yes, sir.” 

“Good boy, Lance,” he purred before gliding his hand down the blue-eyed boy’s boxers and slowly pumping him up and down. 

Lance released a throaty groan, closing his eyes and leaning his head back against the door.  Keith knew _exactly_ how to touch him, how to drive him crazy.  He could feel the half-Galran’s lips and tongue on his chest, kissing and sucking lower and lower down his soft skin. 

Continuing to stroke the boy’s impressive length, Keith kissed and licked down Lance’s stomach to just beneath his bellybutton. 

“F-F-Fuck,” he trembled, rocking his hips, letting his erection slide back and forth in Keith’s warm hand. 

“Tell me what you want, Lance,” the paladin growled. 

Keith’s breath was hot against his lower belly.  “I-I – ”  He looked down into the half-Galran’s hungry, feral eyes and momentarily forgot how to speak. 

“I’m waiting…”  He began to pump the boy a little bit faster. 

“I – ” he choked.  “I want to feel your mouth on my cock.” 

“Yeah?”  He pulled down Lance’s boxers an inch to place a heated kiss upon his hipbone. 

“Yes, for fuck’s sake!” 

Keith started kissing slowly down Lance’s v-line, but as soon as he nearly reached his target, he changed direction. 

“Keith!”  Lance was practically in tears.  “ _Please_.  Don’t do this to me, don’t _tease_ me like this.  _Please_ , Keith.” 

The half-Galran chuckled at the desperate plea before yanking down Lance’s boxers and licking the bead of precum off his throbbing erection. 

“Ohhhh,” Lance moaned with delight.  And then he watched his cock vanish inch-by-inch between Keith’s lips.  With the paladin’s hand gripping the base of his erection and the voracious way the boy sucked him off, Lance could barely contain himself.  His hot blood pumped through his veins, his heart nearly bursting at the euphoric sensation.  

Keith took the boy deep inside his mouth, letting the tip of his cock press into his cheek and using his tongue to pleasure every delicious inch of him. 

Lance’s breaths shot out in short gasps, and soon his knees began to buckle.  “Ohhhh fuck, Keith!” 

“Not so loud,” he hissed before running his tongue all along the underside of his swollen head. 

Lance brought his hand to his mouth so he could bite down on his own finger to quiet himself.  

Keith continued to suck him off rapaciously, his mouth practically worshipping the boy’s aching manhood. 

This was all way too much for Lance.  _Keith_ was on his knees, sucking his cock like his life depended on it.  _Keith_.  The most beautiful boy he had ever seen.  The boy whose smile lit up his life.  The boy he thought about when he touched himself.  The boy who completely broke his heart when he left.  Even though the two had decided to keep things casual, Lance’s feelings for Keith had spiraled out of control, much to his chagrin.  He was absolutely _crazy_ about him.  “Keith,” he groaned softly.  

The paladin flashed his blue-gray eyes up at Lance as he sucked and licked him. 

He even found that new Galran mark on his right cheek to be so fucking sexy.  “I’m gonna – ” 

“Don’t you dare, Lance,” he breathed against the boy’s erection, “I’m not done with you yet.” 

“ _Keeeeeith_ ,” he pleaded, “I-I _have_ to – you’re too good.”  The more the boy sucked him, the more the pleasure built and built and built, surging through his entire body, possessing him.                                         

“Control yourself.” 

“I can’t – ” 

“You cum when I say you can cum.”  He sucked the boy harder. 

Lance fought hard to control the urge.  “Then you’re gonna have to stop,” he panted, “I-If you keep going I’m gonna – ” 

Keith didn’t ease up one bit. 

“OHHHH FUCK, KEITH!” he screamed, releasing his white hot load into the boy’s mouth.  

The half-Galran pulled back, his nostrils flared in annoyance. 

“I’m so sorry, Keith, I’m so sorry,” Lance apologized, fearing what the taller boy would do to him.  “I-It’s just been awhile, and you were doing such a good job – ” 

He swallowed and wiped his mouth before standing up and glaring into the fearful boy’s eyes. 

“Please don’t be mad at me, Keith,” he whimpered.  He flinched as he felt the paladin’s hand on his cheek.  But much to his surprise, Keith started stroking his skin, gently. 

“It’s okay, Lance.”  He grazed the boy’s cheek with his thumb.  “I’ll forgive you this _one_ time, if…” 

Lance blinked up at him. 

“…you make it up to me.  Right now.” 

“How?”  He would do anything. 

“How about you use that pretty little mouth of yours?” Keith smirked, unbuckling his belt. 

Lance smiled and licked his lips.


	2. Alternate Universe (College AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith, the RA of the hall, bursts into Lance's room to write him up for blasting music during quiet hours. Lance persuades Keith not to get him into trouble.

**Day 2: Alternate Universe (College AU)**

Keith had just changed into his red and black flannel pajama bottoms and was about to settle in for the evening when the excessively loud music started. "Lance," he muttered under his breath, shaking his head.

The black-haired sophomore had taken on the responsibility of being the hall's resident assistant for the school year. He didn't particularly care to make friends or enforce rules, but the money wasn't half bad and the job seemed fairly straightforward. Had he known that Lance, the overly gregarious freshman across the hall, would singlehandedly make his job a constant headache, he never would have agreed to be an RA.

He let out a frustrated sigh, threw on one of his many black V-neck t-shirts, and went to go confront the rebellious student. "Here we go again," he thought as he knocked forcefully on Lance's door.

His knocking went unanswered. "Lance!" Keith shouted, knocking again. "Open up!" But again, there was no response. Boy was he tired of this shit. "I'm giving you three seconds to open this door or I'm coming in." Three seconds came and went.

"Okay, that's it!" Keith barged into Lance's room, surprised to find the door unlocked.

It seemed Lance was having a private dance party. Blasting Lady Gaga, the Cuban freshman was parading around his room wearing nothing but women's underwear. Keith couldn't help but stare wide-eyed at the dark blue lacy boyshorts hugging the boy's hips so snugly. Lance may have been the bane of his existence, but he sure looked good in those panties.

"Oh, hey Keith!" Lance was not at all embarrassed by his RA's intrusion. "Come to join me?"

Keith quickly shook his head, regaining his composure. "Turn the music down, Lance. How many times do we have to go through this?"

"Oh come on, it's Friday night! Don't you ever like to have fun?"

"It's after midnight.  _I_  don't make the rules – "

"Yeah, yeah. Quiet hours, blah, blah, blah," Lance mocked.

Keith glared at him as he pulled out a notepad and pen from his pocket. "I'm writing you up.  _Again_. How many times is that now?"

"Aw, don't be like that," Lance pouted. He turned his back to his RA to press the power button on the wireless speaker on his dresser, shutting it off.

The black-haired boy momentarily paused his angry scribbling to sneak a glance at the freshman's backside. Unfortunately for him, Lance caught him peeking.

He smirked. "You like what you see?"

"No," Keith lied.

"Are you sure?" he teased, taking a few steps closer to the blushing sophomore. "You're turning red."

"Do you always have to be such a goddamn  _pain_?" he growled, infuriated. "I swear you do these things to me on purpose just to piss me off."

"Perhaps I do," Lance purred, standing defiantly close to the older boy.

Caught off guard, Keith flickered his eyes up into the freshman's. His eyes were so blue.

"Instead of writing me up, why don't we settle this another way?" Lance asked flirtatiously, placing his hand on top of his RA's and pushing down the notebook.

"What did you have in mind…?"

"Oh, I don't know…" A playful smirk spread across his cheeks. "Maybe something like… this?" He leaned in and gently pressed his lips to Keith's.

The black-haired boy kissed him back, but as soon his better judgment took over, he broke the kiss. "We can't do this, Lance," he breathed against the boy's lips. "An RA getting involved with one of his residents is pretty frowned upon."

"That's only if we get caught," he grinned, boldly placing his hands on Keith's waist.

"We  _can't_." He took a step back from the nearly naked freshman, cursing himself.

"How about  _this_?" Lance stepped toward the sophomore. " _You_  don't get me in trouble for playing music during quiet hours, and  _I_  don't get you in trouble for… spending some quality time with me."

"I don't know…"

"Either that or you could give me a spanking for being such a naughty, naughty boy," he teased, turning his back to Keith and smirking over his shoulder.

"If you keep pissing me off this semester, I may just have to."

Lance turned back around. "I like the sound of that."

The freshman was standing so close, Keith could taste him as he breathed. That cocky bastard. "Damn it, Lance," he muttered before dropping his notebook and pen and pulling the blue-eyed boy flush up against him, kissing him roughly on the lips.

Lance threw his arms around Keith's neck, slipping his tongue into his RA's mouth to deepen the kiss.

Their tongues wrestled, brawling for control as the hormone-fueled students groped and pawed at each other.

Keith should have sensed the inevitability of making out with Lance like this given all the tension the two had built throughout the semester, however, the way his heart was soaring was something he could have never foreseen. "Wait, wait, wait," he panted between kisses, "Where's your roommate?"

"Oh, Hunk?" He kissed the sophomore's lips. "He's gone for the weekend." Lance kissed him again. "Visiting his parents."

"Ah." He kissed Lance's mouth. "So you  _were_  baiting me in here?"

"What can I say?" he breathed, laughing softly, "You're super hot."

He chuckled. "And you're trouble." He flicked his tongue against the freshman's earlobe, earning a rewarding moan in response.

"You have no idea," Lance purred. "Now, take off your shirt."

Biting his lip, Keith threw his t-shirt up over his head while Lance guided him over to his bed. With a hard kiss on the mouth, the two fell onto the mattress in a tangled mess of limbs.

They lay on their sides, their legs intertwined. Lance raked his fingers through Keith's mop of black hair as he kissed him ardently. "You're so goddamn hot," he whispered, rolling his hips against the older boy's.

"You're fucking beautiful," Keith whispered back, sliding his hands down to grope the freshman's ass.

Lance smirked. "You like these panties don't you?"

"I do," Keith growled, placing tender kisses down Lance's neck.

"Mmm, Keith," the blue-eyed boy groaned, "That feels so good."

"Yeah?" The sophomore grinded his pelvis against the other boy's as he continued laying gentle kisses and nibbles on Lance's collarbone.

"Yeah." He closed his eyes, breathing heavily. "So good."

Keith could feel Lance's erection brushing against his own as the pair fooled around on the bed. The sensation was  _maddening_. It seemed the freshman was feeling a bit overstimulated himself and wanted to take things a bit further because suddenly Keith found himself lying beneath the younger boy with Lance straddling his waist. "Mmph," he grunted at the pleasant surprise.

Lance bucked his hips rhythmically against his RA's, letting the friction between them do its magic as he assaulted the black-haired boy's mouth with hungry, sloppy kisses. "Fuck, Keith," he gasped. "Your cock feels amazing."

"So does yours," he murmured, grabbing onto Lance's ass to drive him down farther. He felt the freshman's breath hot in his ear as the building pleasure brought them both closer to release.

Lance moved his mouth down Keith's neck where he began sucking and teasing the soft skin with his tongue.

"Lance," Keith groaned through gritted teeth. "No marks, okay?"

"No promises."

Keith wasn't sure exactly how far to take things with the blue-eyed boy that night. He definitely wasn't going to sleep with him, as much as he wanted to, but Keith had never been one to take things too far too fast. Not that he had a ton of experience in that department. He suspected Lance didn't either, despite him being an obnoxious flirt. From the way Lance's hips were writhing on top of his, he knew he wouldn't last too much longer anyway. There was nothing quite like good old-fashioned frottage.

"Keeeeeith," Lance moaned, sticking a couple fingers beneath the hemline of the black-haired boy's sleep pants, "take these off. I want to  _feel_  you."

His erection lurched at the words. He was so fucking turned on. "Well if that's what you really want…" Keith rolled to his side, letting Lance slide off him. But before he could pull off his pajama bottoms, the freshman tugged them down, exposing Keith's crimson red boxer-briefs. The sophomore kicked the flannel pants off his feet and onto the floor.

"Much better," Lance purred before pulling Keith on top of him.

Keith instinctively rolled his hips on top of the younger boy's, feeling much more liberated without the confine of his pajama bottoms.

"That's so good, Keith," the freshman exhaled, his eyes half-lidded.

Picking up the tempo of his movements, he kissed Lance fervently until he felt the boy was getting close by the erratic jolts of his hips. Having the freshman who gave him hell all semester at his mercy beneath him, dying to cum, was doing wonders for him. He felt Lance's legs link with his own, driving him down to intensify their contact. That's when he really started giving it to him hard.

"Fuck, Keith, ohhhhh, fuck!" Lance cried out.

"Be quiet," Keith hissed in his ear, not wanting to get caught, "or I'll stop." He slowed down, pushing his pelvis into Lance's at an agonizingly leisurely pace. "You wouldn't want that now would you?"

"No, no, no. I'm sorry," he whispered breathlessly, wriggling his hips beneath the older boy. "Go faster, Keith.  _Please_. I'll be quiet. Please keep going."

The sophomore smirked, accelerating the motions of his hips, letting his erection slide back and forth, back and forth, back and forth against Lance's hardened length. He lowered his mouth to the crook of the freshman's neck where he kissed and licked the sensitive skin.

"Just like that, Keith." Lance slid his hands down his RA's back, settling them on Keith's butt over the boy's underwear. He gave the soft cheeks a couple of firm squeezes as he rocked his hips. "Don't stop, don't stop, don't stop – "

Keith sucked the boy's neck like a vampire feasting upon its prey as he felt Lance near his orgasm. He felt the boy groan within his throat as his hips jerked uncontrollably.

"OHHHH, KEITH!" he moaned, cumming hard into his lacy boyshorts, spilling a bit on the black-haired boy's stomach.

"Fuck, Lance!" Keith exhaled after a few more urgent thrusts of his hips, creating a big sticky mess within his boxer-briefs. He fell onto his back next to the sweaty, satisfied freshman, fighting to catch his breath through a languid smile.

"That was awesome," Lance panted, turning to his side to face his RA.

"Yeah." Keith nodded listlessly in agreement. "That was fun." He gave Lance a quick kiss on the lips before turning away and dropping his legs over the side of the mattress. He was just about to stand up to start collecting his clothes from the floor when he felt the boy's hand on his.

"Where are you going?" His blue eyes were wide, filled with concern.

"Lance," the sophomore sighed. "You don't have to do this. I knew what this was."

"And what was that?"

"You wanted to get on my good side so I would stop writing you up."

"No, Keith! I – " He paused. "I  _like_  you. And I want you to stay."

"Really?" Having been pretty sure Lance was just using him, Keith's heart skipped a beat.

"Yeah!" The freshman moved over, making more room for the black-haired boy on his bed.

His shoulders slumped. "Lance… I  _can't_  stay with you though. I'm the RA – what if someone needs me?"

" _I_  need you," he teased.

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah," the blue-eyed boy nodded, sulking.

Keith sat there for a moment. "You said your roommate was gone for the whole weekend though, right?"

"He gets back Sunday night."

"Well… why don't you come over to my room tomorrow night?" he suggested with a light shrug. "You could stay over if you'd like…"

Lance smiled affectionately, giving Keith's hand a soft squeeze. "It's a date."


	3. Toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor has some fun with his new toys, namely Lance and Keith.

**Day 3: Toys**

"Excellent work," Lotor said to his elite team of female Galra generals. He grinned salaciously as he feasted his eyes upon his newly acquired treasures. "A paladin of Voltron  _and_ a Blade of Marmora. These boys will do just fine."

Lance and Keith sat back-to-back on the cold hard floor, blindfolded and gagged, struggling to free themselves from the binds on their wrists and ankles.

"Get these young men cleaned up," the prince ordered his generals. "I need them well-groomed. You know the drill."

"Yes, Prince Lotor."

* * *

Acxa and Ezor were quite familiar with the routine. The generals escorted the two boys into the bathroom with some clean towels.

"Shower," Acxa sternly dictated. "Be careful not to miss any spots."

"You can't make us do anything!" Keith snarled, marching up to her in defiance and glaring into her eyes.

"Attempting to fight two armed generals while weaponless is not well-advised."

"She's right, Keith." Lance placed a hand on the former paladin's back in an attempt to calm him down. "Let's just shower and get this over with."

"You two can wash each other if you'd like," Ezor giggled.

"Stop that," Acxa said, disapprovingly.

"What? They're  _cute_."

"They belong to Lotor."

"I know," Ezor sulked.

"We don't belong to anyone!" Keith shouted.

"You do  _now_ ," Acxa corrected. "You're Lotor's new toys."

"Toys?" Lance questioned, "What the hell does that mean?!"

"You know, toys. His  _playthings_ ," Ezor explained with a smile. "It's a privilege! Prince Lotor's very good to his toys."

"That is, until he gets bored," Acxa added with a threatening note. "It would be wise to keep him satisfied."

Lance and Keith looked at each other, terrified, wondering what exactly Lotor planned to do with them.

* * *

"Bring them to me," Lotor commanded. "I'd like to examine my new pets."

Keith growled audibly despite having a rag tied around his mouth.

Acxa and Ezor brought the boys into Lotor's room and forced them down onto their knees. Like before, their hands were tied behind their backs, ropes bound their ankles, and a blindfold kept them from gaining any sense of their surroundings.

"Thank you. You may take your leave." With a wave of his hand, Lotor dismissed the girls.

The prisoners flinched as they heard the door close behind them.

"Well, well, well… what do we have here?" Lotor slowly approached the boys, deciding to give his attention first to Lance. The Voltron paladin seemed like the easier of the two to handle.

Lance was shaking as Lotor's footsteps grew near. The half-Galran prince was close to him. He could feel his body heat. A low creak of the floor let the paladin know Lotor was kneeling in front of him. Lance swallowed.

"There's no need to be afraid," Lotor cooed, "I'm not going to hurt you."

The paladin felt the prince's hand on his head, stroking back his hair. It felt nice. Soothing. He was surprised to find that Lotor smelled good too.  _Really_  good. He found the prince's wintery piney scent almost as intoxicating as his alluring voice.

"Let me get a good look at you." He reached behind the boy's head to untie his blindfold and the rag covering his mouth. "There we are."

Lance's eyes flickered up into Lotor's. Blue. Just like his own. His mouth quivered. Besides Keith, Lotor was the most handsome man Lance had ever seen. Suddenly he felt weak.

"What's your name?"

"L-Lance."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lance." He grazed the boy's jawbone with his thumb, gently holding up his chin. "You're beautiful, if you don't mind me saying."

The paladin's heart fluttered. "So are you, Prince Lotor," he whispered, trembling.

Keith released another muffled growl.

Lotor held Lance's cheeks softly between his thumb and index finger, gazing warmly into his eyes. "May I kiss you, Lance?"

"Y-Yes, Prince Lotor."

The prince smiled and placed the softest of kisses on the paladin's lips.

Keith began to struggle aggressively in his binds, muttering incoherent swears through the rag in his mouth.

"Do you have something you'd like to say?" Lotor asked, shifting his attention to the fiery one. "Let me help you with that." He pulled the rag down from Keith's mouth, leaving it dangling around his neck.

"Don't you  _touch_ him," Keith hissed.

"It's okay, Keith!" Lance assured, "I'm okay."

"Why are you being like this?!" The former paladin was confused at Lance's quick submission to the prince. It was as if he was  _enjoying_  this. "How can you just give in without a fight?!"

The prince could tell by their interaction that these boys knew each other, that perhaps they even had some sort of history together. This insight intrigued him.

"But, Keith! He's so pretty! You haven't  _seen_  him yet."

Keith's stomach knotted with a jealous pang. "But he's  _Galra_ , he's our  _enemy_!"

"I don't have to be your enemy, you know," Lotor cut in, reaching behind Keith's head to remove his blindfold.

The black-haired boy gave the prince a death glare, though he did have to admit, he did find Lotor devilishly handsome, much to his annoyance.

He stroked Keith's cheek. "I can make things  _very_  good for you."

"I will  _never_  cave in to your  _sick_  demands!" Keith roared, " _Never_! Do you hear me?!"

Lotor released a cruel laugh as he stood up and circled behind the fuming boy. "Feisty. I like that." He kneeled down, placing his hands on the boy's shoulders.

"I'll  _kill_  you, I swear – "

"All toys break eventually." The prince pressed his chest to Keith's back, bringing his lips to the boy's ear. "You're no exception."

* * *

Ezor was right. Lotor was good to his toys.

The prince did not treat the Voltron paladin and the Blade of Marmora like prisoners at all. The boys were well-fed, well-groomed, getting proper sleep… they were even allowed to exercise and train. However, Lance and Keith were kept on separate schedules and closely monitored by Lotor's generals. The boys were only permitted one hour a day to spend together.

During this time, Lance would try desperately to tell Keith that Lotor wasn't so bad. To the contrary, the prince was kind,  _gentle_ , and respectful of boundaries. Keith could tell Lance was either having some severe Stockholm syndrome or worse, he was genuinely falling for the half-Galran. To imagine what the two of them had done together… it made Keith feel sick.

Keith wondered how many times Lance had been "invited to play" with Lotor, and how many times he eagerly accepted the prince's invitation. The former paladin had been invited several times himself, but he rejected the offer every time. Keith couldn't think of a damn thing the prince could ever do to change his mind.

Lotor knew the Blade of Marmora would be a tough one to break, perhaps the toughest he'd ever had, but he was always up for a challenge. If he were going to win this boy over, he would need to be crafty. Yes, the prince was going to have to change his tactics. And after some pondering and scheming, Lotor was ready to execute his plan.

* * *

"Prince Lotor would like to see you tonight."

Keith huffed and rolled his eyes before reluctantly following Acxa to Lotor's room, where the prince would formally ask him to "play" and he would say no, as always.

Without knocking, Acxa opened the door.

Keith entered. Something was different that night. He and Lotor were not alone. Lance was there, straddling the prince's lap, completely nude, undulating his hips as the equally nude half-Galran simultaneously stroked their erections together in his dominant hand. The sight made his heartrate spike. It had always made him feel queasy to think about these two together, but now that he was actually seeing it… it was rather sexy.

"Ah, good evening, Keith," Lotor greeted, settling his hands on Lance's hips to pause their activity.

"Keith!" Lance's blue eyes went wide with surprise.

The former paladin was silent.

"I'm delighted you've joined us this evening," Lotor purred. "Would you care to – "

"No, Lotor," Keith cut in, "I do  _not_  want to play with you. Can I go now?"

"Of course you may. I respect your decision. However… I was not actually going to invite you to play with me tonight."

Keith clenched his jaw.

"I was going to offer to share my toy with you," the prince smirked. "Pending that my precious little pet would like that, of course. Would you like that, Lance?"

"Y-Yes, Prince Lotor," Lance nodded enthusiastically.

"Good. Why don't you go over to him, my dear? Let him take a look at you."

Keith eyed Lance up and down as the boy crossed over to him. His heart pounded in his chest.

"Would you like to play with him, Keith?" Lotor asked with an all-knowing confidence.

The black-haired boy bit down on his lip as he deliberated. Of course he wanted to take Lotor up on the offer, but he was certain there would be strings attached. But with Lance standing right next to him, giving him his "kiss me, Keith" eyes, he didn't stand a chance. "I would," he muttered before grabbing Lance by the waist and pulling him in for a kiss.

Lance wrapped his arms around Keith's neck, pulling him close and kissing him feverishly. He was already so turned on from fooling around with Lotor, he was desperate for Keith's embrace.

Lotor watched with a hungry gaze as the boys kissed and pressed into each other. This was a real treat.

"I missed you," Lance whispered against the shorter boy's lips.

"I missed you too," Keith exhaled. "So much." Capturing the paladin's lips once again, he backed Lance up against a wall.

"Please, feel free to use the bed, boys," the prince offered before crossing to the futon.

Without breaking the kiss, Lance wrapped his legs around Keith's waist and laced his hands behind the black-haired boy's neck.

Taking the hint, Keith held Lance up by his naked bottom, supporting him all the way over to the prince's bed where he gently set the boy down and climbed on top of him.

Lotor watched Lance pull Keith's shirt up over his head. He had to fight back the urge to touch himself as Keith began laying greedy kisses and bites on Lance's neck and shoulders, rolling his hips with urgency against the paladin's.

"Keith," Lance moaned softly, linking his legs with the black-haired boy's. "I need you."

"I need you too, babe," he breathed, bucking his hips a bit faster. "You have no idea."

No longer able to contain his frustration, the prince placed his hand on his cock and began pumping himself slowly and steadily. These boys were doing  _wonders_  for him. "That's right," he whispered under his breath. "Such beautiful boys."

Lance slipped his hands under Keith's pants, over his underwear, where he started kneading the boy's ass with every needy thrust of his hips.

Keith momentarily paused to rid himself of his remaining clothing. He didn't need all that fabric getting in the way. After tossing his clothes to the floor, he resumed his position on top of Lance, kissing the boy desperately.

Lotor could see their two erections deliciously gliding against each other's. It was driving him mad. He jerked himself faster and faster as things got progressively heated between the boys. But as soon as he could sense Lance was about to finish by the delightful little groans emanating from the paladin's throat, he interrupted their impassioned session. "Lance. Come here.  _Now_."

"What the hell, Lotor?!" Keith snapped, ceasing his movements. "I thought we were going to ' _share_ '."

"Yes. And now it's  _my_ turn."

"I'm sorry, Keith." Lance crawled out from beneath the black-haired boy and walked over to the prince.

Lotor reached for the paladin's hand, gently pulling him in closer. "I'd like you on your knees, kitten."

Keith glowered at the prince.

Gently running a hand through Lance's hair, Lotor leaned in and placed a soft kiss on the boy's lips. "You know what I'd really like from you right now, don't you?"

Lance nodded, smiling mischievously as he lowered his head. But just as soon as he was about to get a taste, the prince stopped him.

"You could have him too, you know." Lotor flashed Keith a wicked grin. "If only you learned to play fair."

"Fuck. You."

"Suit yourself." The prince gazed affectionately down at his favorite toy. "Carry on, kitten."

Lance slowly took Lotor into his mouth, savoring him all the way down. The half-Galran always tasted so good.

Keith clutched the sheets at his sides as he watched Lance suck the prince off. His anger and jealousy only added fuel to his already badly pent up sexual frustration.

"Ohhh, you're so good at that," Lotor praised with a breathy groan, "You know exactly what to do."

The former paladin wanted to touch himself, to touch Lance, to trade places with Lotor, to fuck Lance until the boy screamed his name, to throw the prince over his knee and give him the spanking of a lifetime… goddammit he needed to cum. He needed to cum and he needed to cum soon.

"Such a good boy, Lance," the prince breathed, his hips writhing. "Such a good boy."

"Enough!" Keith cried. "I give up." He released an exasperated sigh. "You win."

Lotor signaled for Lance to stop. "It's not about winning or losing, Keith." He smirked, making room for the black-haired boy on the futon and motioning for Keith to sit next to him. "You'll see that soon enough."

The former paladin got up and took a seat on the futon.

"Lance, my sweet boy," the prince hummed, "would you mind showing Keith the same courtesy you've shown me?"

"I would like nothing more than that, Prince Lotor," he smiled, shifting over to kneel in front of Keith. And with that, he licked all the way up his former rival's throbbing erection with a long lap of his tongue.

"Ohhhh fuck, Lance," he moaned, closing his eyes and arching his back.

The paladin took Keith's entire length into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down as he sucked the boy off.

"He's good at it, isn't he?" Lotor purred.

"He's  _amazing_ ," the black-haired boy panted, thrusting himself deeper into the boy's hot, wet mouth.

The prince placed his hand on the former paladin's knee, smiling warmly at the boy as Keith gazed over at him. He leaned in closer. "May I kiss you, Keith?"

"Yes, Prince Lotor," Keith breathed, leaning in to bring his mouth closer to the half-Galran prince's. "I'd like that very much."


	4. Need/Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance gets the birthday surprise of a lifetime.

**Day 4: Need/Desire**

"SURPRISE!"

Lance stepped in through the front door and nearly fainted. All his friends from around the universe were gathered in his sister's living room, ready to party it up.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LANCE!"

"You guys! I-I can't believe – is this really happening?! I just – I can't – " Too flabbergasted to speak coherently, he turned to Veronica with the biggest smile on his face. "You did all this for me?"

"It's not every day your baby brother turns 21!"

"Aw, sis!" He gave her a hug.

"Princess Allura is here," she whispered into his ear, tauntingly.

"I told you, it's not like that – "

"Happy birthday, bud!" Hunk interrupted the siblings by handing Lance a cold bottle of beer.

"Thanks, man!" He gave Hunk a big bear hug. "It's so good to see you!"

Pidge walked up to the group and clinked her bottle with Lance's. "Cheers."

"Cheers – "

"Uh uh," Shiro derided, taking Pidge's beer away. "You're underage."

"Oh, come on!" she whined. "It's just two more years."

"Shiro's right, Pidge." Allura stepped in to Shiro's defense. "You can wait two more years to make a complete idiot of yourself just like everyone else." She walked past them to get to the birthday boy. "Hi, Lance," she greeted, blushing.

"Allura!" He threw his arms around her. "It's been a while."

"Far too long."

As he hugged Allura, his eyes scanned the living room to see who else was there. Some Alteans, Galra, friends from the Garrison… and then there was Keith. Their eyes locked from the across the room.

Keith gave him a mischievous smirk, a smirk that read, "I  _need_  you."

Lance could feel his heart flutter in his chest.

* * *

Lance was catching up with Coran in the kitchen, scarfing down some delicious chocolate cake, when he heard his name being called in the other room. "Looks like I'm being summoned," he excused himself.

It appeared a game had broken out. Some of his friends were sitting in a circle around an empty glass bottle and a large foam six-sided die.

"There's the birthday boy!" Allura shouted enthusiastically, making room for Lance next to her.

He sat down. "What's this?"

"A game we used to play at the Garrison," James explained, smirking.

"Why don't you take a turn?" Romelle suggested, handing him the die.

With a quick examination, Lance read three faces: hug, kiss, massage. "Ummm, okay… here goes." He threw the die. It landed on '7 minutes'.

"That means you have to spend 7 minutes in the closet with someone," Veronica sneered. "Now spin the bottle to see who that certain someone is." She suggestively nodded her head at Allura.

"Oh boy." Lance gave the bottle a forceful spin, watching it go around and around. The butterflies in his stomach grew as the bottle deaccelerated. Finally, just as it looked like it was going to land on Acxa, it stopped right on Keith.

A chorus of oohs spread throughout the group.

"Yeah… I'm not doing that." Keith crossed his arms.

"Yeah, can't I get a reroll?" Lance asked, pretending to be annoyed.

"Sorry, little brother. No rerolls."

"But Matt was allowed a reroll!" Acxa interjected, flustered.

"Well that's because no one wanted to see him kiss  _Pidge_!" Veronica's face twisted in disgust.

"So who  _did_  Matt kiss?" Lance asked, smiling with curiosity.

The blush on Shiro's cheeks was the only answer he needed.

"Well, off you go." Veronica began shooing Lance and Keith away. "Seven minutes. Try not to kill each other, okay?"

"No promises," the boys answered simultaneously.

* * *

As soon as the door shut, Keith pounced on Lance, throwing his arms around him and greeting him with a desperate, sloppy kiss.

With their faces latched onto each other's, Lance backed Keith up against a wall.

"I  _missed_  you," Keith growled before shoving his tongue back into the birthday boy's mouth.

"I know, babe," he purred. "I missed you too." He kissed the boy hard, undoing Keith's ponytail and raking his fingers through his wild hair.

Keith slid his hands up Lance's shirt and began groping and pawing at his chest. "When are we going to tell everyone about us?" He kissed Lance's lips. "I don't want this to be a secret anymore."

"I know, I know." He kissed him a bit more gently. "I want to tell people too, it's just… I want to figure out a special way to do it."

Keith nodded. "I guess we can figure that out later." He began yanking off the blue-eyed boy's shirt. "We only have seven minutes."

A rush of excitement flooded through Lance's body. "You really think we can bang one out in seven minutes?"

"Like we haven't done that before."

Lance smiled, reminiscing about all their past quickies as Keith began licking and sucking on his neck. Keeping their relationship a secret sometimes meant having to do things quick and dirty.

"Besides," Keith breathed between licks, "how often do you last longer than seven minutes anyway?"

"Funny. I'll remember that when I'm pounding your ass."

"Promise?" Keith moved down Lance's chest, teasing the boy's nipples with gentle flicks of his tongue.

"Promise." Whatever Keith was doing to him with his mouth was making him so goddamn hard. Lance couldn't wait to get the boy undressed and give it to him good. A guttural groan escaped his lips as he felt Keith's hand go for the bulge in his pants, rubbing it teasingly.

"Take these off," Keith demanded, aggressively tugging at Lance's jeans.

"I bet I can undress faster than you," Lance teased, kicking off his sneakers.

"You just want to get me naked faster." Keith pulled his black V-neck up over his head.

"So?"

The two scrambled to get out of their clothes.

"Aha! I win!" Lance cheered victoriously.

"No." Keith hungrily eyed Lance up and down. " _I_  win." He removed his last article of clothing and stood before the birthday boy in all his naked glory.

"Then come here and claim your prize." Lance reached for the boy's hand and pulled him flush up against him with a heated kiss, letting their erections rub up against each other's.

They stood in the closet entangled in each other's embrace, making out with such urgency, like they had to make up for years of lost time. Sparks flying and hearts beating out of control, they surrendered themselves to each other in the darkness of the cramped closet.

Keith put his hand on Lance's cock and started stroking him.

"Ungh," Lance moaned, tilting his head back.

"I want to make you feel  _really_  good, Lance."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." With a naughty smirk, he dropped to his knees and grabbed onto Lance's hips.

The next thing Lance knew, he was drowning in pleasure. "Ohhhhh fuck, Keith." The black-haired boy was sucking his cock like there was no tomorrow. Lance instinctively bucked his hips, placing a hand on Keith's shoulder to help steady himself. "You're so hungry for my cock – I fucking love it."

Keith continued sucking the boy off, flashing his blue-gray eyes at the touch-starved birthday boy.

Mouth fucking Keith like this was almost surreal, considering how long it had been since their last rendezvous. Ever since the team had successively saved Earth and the rest of the universe, keeping up this long distance relationship was challenging, especially given the clandestine nature of it all. Their late night webcam chats could only do so much for Lance. Of course, he loved watching Keith touch himself and get off to his words, pleasuring himself with all sorts of fun toys. But none of that remotely compared to the real deal, getting to  _feel_ Keith. To see him, to smell him, to taste him.

Keith began licking the head of Lance's erection like a delicious ice cream cone, catching every drip of precum with his tongue.

Lance thrust into the boy's mouth, whimpering unabashedly. "Keiiiiiith."

"Yeah?" he asked before taking him deep into his mouth again.

"I want to  _fuck_  you."

He removed the boy from his mouth, wiping some saliva off his lips. "Do you have a condom? Lube?"

"Ummm…" He thought with desperation. "No, not in here…"

"Lucky for you…" Keith reached down and pulled out a condom and a small vial of lube from the back pocket of his pants.

"My hero," Lance grinned, snatching the lube. He poured some onto his fingers. "Put your hands on the wall."

"As you wish," Keith purred, obeying the birthday boy.

Gripping Keith's hipbone with one hand, Lance slipped two fingers inside the boy's entrance, eliciting a gratifying groan in response. Slowly, he began to work his fingers in and out, in and out.

"Ohhhh, Lance," he moaned, spreading his legs out a little wider. "I want you inside of me."

"Be patient, love." He continued teasing the boy with his lithe fingers, kissing Keith's shoulder tenderly.

"We don't have  _time_  for patience!" Keith seethed through his teeth, rocking his hips. "Just  _fuck_  me already!"

"I didn't hear the magic word…" Lance slowed down the movements with his fingers to further torture the boy.

"NOW!"

"No… I don't think that's it…"

" _Please_ , Lance!" he cried. "Just fuck me now,  _please_."

"You're such a romantic," he laughed, removing his fingers from inside the black-haired boy. He put the condom on and lubed it up generously before slowly inserting himself into Keith's tight hole.

" _Fuck_ , Lance," Keith sighed with pleasure and pain.

"You're tighter than I remember," Lance grunted, pushing his hips gently against the other boy's backside. "Mmmmm. You feel so fucking good."

"No,  _you_  do. You have no fucking idea."

Lance loved everything about fucking Keith. The little sighs, groans, and obscenities that spilled from his lips. How he always closed his eyes to concentrate on the pleasure. The way he felt compelled to touch himself while Lance thrust into him. His words of encouragement and little signs of affection. The way his legs shook and the little furrow in his brow right before he came. No one else in the universe could ever make Lance feel this good. He  _loved_  Keith. He loved Keith with every fiber in his body. They had said the words numerous times before but Lance sometimes wondered if Keith understood the extent to which he felt for him. He never wanted to be away from him. Keith was his future.

" _Harder_ , Lance!"

"Babe," he exhaled, pulling out of the feral half-Galran. "Turn around."

"Why?" Keith panted, markedly disappointed.

"Because I want to look at you while I fuck you." He sat down on the floor with his back propped up against the wall. "Ride me."

Keith smirked before easing himself down onto the blue-eyed boy's massive erection. Kissing Lance passionately, he began to move up and down his slick pole.

"Oh, yeah," he moaned between kisses, grabbing onto the boy's hips to guide him. "That's right." Keith's hole was so tight on his cock, Lance was unraveling more and more with every thrust.

Before long, Keith's hand was gripping his own cock, pumping himself up and down manically. "Lance," he mewled. "Laaaaaaaaance."

"Gonna cum for me, babe?"

"Yeah I – " He opened his eyes with panic. "But I – I have nowhere to cum."

"Oh shit." Lance looked around the closet for something Keith could use but couldn't find anything. "Well…" He kept thrusting into the boy. "How about you get me off and I'll suck you dry."

"Deal." Riding Lance hard, he refrained from touching himself, not wanting to cum all over the birthday boy. "You close?"

"Sooooo close. Just keep going." Lance closed his eyes. "That's it, that's it. You ride that cock."

Keith began riding him even harder, moving up and down his entire length.

"Yes, Keith, yes Keith!" he cried, picking the boy up and slamming him back down on his cock again and again. "Ohhhhhh, Keith!" With one final thrust, he rammed himself into the boy up to the hilt of his erection, pouring his contents into the condom. Slowly he opened his eyes, smiling contently up at his lover.

Keith gave him a tender kiss on the lips before pulling himself off the birthday boy and sitting across from him on the floor. "Make me cum, Lance," he begged. "I'm  _dying_  over here."

"And you say  _I'm_  dramatic."

Keith glared at him for a moment, but that anger faded quickly as Lance began sucking him off. "Yeah. Suck me dry, babe." He reached behind the boy's head to pull him down deeper onto his erection. "Dirty little cockslut."

Even after an orgasm, Lance still found Keith's dirty talk to be a turn-on.

"That's right, baby. Just like that." His hips began jerking uncontrollably.

Taking the boy deep into his mouth, Lance began massaging Keith's testicles with one hand and pumping the base of his erection with the other.

" _Fuck_ , Lance! Make me – " He came into the boy's mouth in an ecstatic burst.

He continued to stroke the boy slowly, making sure to devour every last drop of him.

"That was so good, Lance," he panted. "I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed Keith's lips. "But we should really hurry up and get dressed."

"Yeah." Keith dragged himself up onto his feet and began to dress.

Lance followed suit, blindly picking his clothes up off the floor.

Finally, the boys finished redressing and straightening out each other's clothing.

"I think we actually pulled this off," Lance smiled.

"I think so too – "

"TIME'S UP!" Veronica yelled from the living room.

* * *

The boys rejoined their friends in the circle.

"So, what'd we miss?" Lance asked nonchalantly.

"Keith," Acxa said, concerned. "What happened to your ponytail?"

"Did you two really fight?!" Hunk questioned.

Keith brought his hand to his hair. "Yeah, uh, I guess you can say that."

"W-We just tussled a bit," Lance squeaked.

"Yeah…" Pidge wasn't buying any of that. "Your shirt's on inside out."

"Lance…" Allura looked at the birthday boy wide-eyed. "Did you and Keith just…"

So their secret was out. If Keith's messy hair and his inside out shirt wasn't already a dead giveaway, the used condom Lance accidentally left in the closet certainly would be. It was probably best to come clean. Lance opened his mouth to speak but was cut off.

"They totally banged!" Pidge squealed. "I  _knew_  it!"

"Okay, everybody shut up." Keith stood to address the crowd. "Yes. Lance and I are in fact dating." He walked to the birthday boy and reached for his hand, helping him up. "And if anyone has a problem with that, you can take it up with  _me_."

Shiro was grinning from ear to ear.

"It's true." Lance smiled affectionately at his lover, gazing into his blue-gray eyes. "Keith is my  _boyfriend_." It felt so good to finally say the words aloud in front of all his friends. Keith was his boyfriend and now everybody knew it. And he was damn proud.


	5. Obsession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance obsesses over his kiss with Keith by the pool.

**Day 5: Obsession**

_What the hell just happened?_

Lance lay in his bed staring at the ceiling, sweating a bit as he tried to make heads and tails over what had just transpired down by the pool. Keith  _kissed_  him! Or he kissed Keith. They were swimming, then arguing, then fighting, and then…  _kissing_.

_What the actual fuck? Did he just imagine that, or did he and Keith actually kiss?!_

It couldn't have been his imagination. He still felt Keith on his lips. Warm. Soft. It was unlike any kiss that came before. Perhaps because this was the first time he had kissed another boy.

_What did this mean?! Could he be… gay?_

No. He wasn't  _gay_. He still liked girls. He liked the way they smelled and laughed, the way their hair shined in the sunlight. But Keith… as pretty as he was, Keith was not a girl. And Lance kissed him. And he  _liked_  it. And he wanted to do it again.

_What was he thinking?! He seriously wanted to kiss Keith again? Why?! Could he actually have feelings for him or something?_

Lance released a deep sigh, his brow furrowing with frustration and confusion.

_Was it even possible? Did he have a crush on Keith?_

That was crazy talk. Keith was his  _rival_  of all people! He  _hated_  him. Well, at least he did at first. That impulsive, hot-headed rebel. Ask anyone on the team and they'd probably say Keith was the more skilled paladin of the two. Perhaps this was why Lance always felt so insecure around him. Maybe Keith wasn't such a bad guy after all and Lance was just… jealous of him.

There was no denying it though. The feeling in Lance's stomach when their lips touched… it was like he was freefalling. So maybe he did like Keith. Lance smiled softly at the realization, running his fingers over his lips as he replayed their kiss in his head for the umpteenth time. He  _liked_ Keith.

_But did Keith like him back? Did the kiss even mean anything to him?_

Lance's face fell. Keith was a good-looking guy. He'd probably kissed tons of boys before. He was probably just messing with him or something. Lance's stomach knotted.

_Was Keith even thinking about the kiss at all?_

Lance felt like an idiot, lying in bed unable to sleep, thinking about Keith's soft lips pressed against his own. He bet the bastard was sound asleep. It wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair.

_How dare he?_

They had done more than just kiss too – they  _made out_! Passionately. Madly. Their tongues had brushed against each other's. Their hands had touched each other's cheeks, shoulders, arms, waists, chests. Lance closed his eyes, remembering the feeling of Keith's nose brushing up against his own right before they kissed and kept kissing without coming up for air until they heard Pidge and Hunk coming down the hallway. Good-for-nothing cockblockers. Some friends they were.

_Would they have taken things further if they hadn't been interrupted?_

A naughty smirk crept across Lance's cheeks as he tried to imagine what more they could have done in the pool. Grinding hips as their tongues played in each other's mouths. Keith's mouth on his neck, licking and sucking, working its way down his bare chest. Feeling the boy's lean yet muscular arms. Touching hands, interweaving fingers before guiding them to all sorts of forbidden places.

Biting down on his lip, Lance's hand wandered over the growing bulge in his sleep pants. He moaned softly as he started teasing himself over the fabric of his pajamas.

_Why was thinking of Keith getting him so hot?!_

He imagined Keith toying with the hemline of his swim trunks, testing his boundaries. Slowly reaching a hand inside and touching his stiff cock. Keith's hot breath in his ear as he began to pump him.

His heartrate elevated and his breathing heavy, Lance slipped his hand inside his underwear, rolling his hips as he played with himself. "Keith," he whispered in the dark.

_What if this were Keith's hand instead of his own?_

Just the very thought was driving him wild. Here he was, bucking his hips and jerking it under the covers, fantasizing about his rival. Keith's hand on his cock sliding up and down, up and down, up and –

The bedroom door flew open. A shadowy figure emerged in the entryway with the door closing behind it. Lance dropped his arms flat on his sides, pretending to be asleep. His heart was  _pounding_.

"Lance," a soft voice called.

It was Keith. Keith was in his bedroom! The boy he had just been imagining touching his cock was standing in the dark in his bedroom!

"Come on. I know you're awake."

Lance stretched and rubbed his eyes. "Keith?" he asked, feigning surprise and fatigue. "What are you doing here?"

"Can we… talk?"

With much more pressing things on his mind, Lance really wasn't in the mood for talking. He faked a yawn. "Can't this wait until morning?"

"No. It can't."

Lance let out an aggravated sigh.

"Seriously, Lance? I know you weren't sleeping."

"How could you possibly – "

"Because I can see that tent you're pitching," he snickered, crossing his arms.

Lance could feel his cheeks burning. Damn Keith and his superhuman night vision. "Well if you had had the common decency of  _knocking_ , I would have rolled onto my side and you wouldn't have to see this majestic masterpiece in all its glory."

"Well that would be a shame, now wouldn't it?"

"Uh – " Caught off guard, Lance felt his throat constrict.

"Relax, sharpshooter. We don't have to talk now if you don't want to, but… maybe you'd at least be interested in a…" He smirked. "…helping hand?"

"I, um, I, well you see, that  _is_  an interesting – " Lance couldn't think of a time he had been less articulate in his adult years.

"Is that a yes…?"

He waited for a moment to collect his racing thoughts. Then he flashed his eyes at Keith and smirked. "Get in."

Keith crawled under the covers, locking eyes with Lance before kissing him tenderly.

Lance sandwiched the boy's cheeks between his hands as their tongues danced longingly in each other's mouths. He could hardly believe this was happening.

Keith didn't waste any time. He trailed his hand from Lance's cheek, down his neck, chest, and stomach, flipping it upside-down to slip his fingertips inside the waistband of Lance's pajama bottoms.

"I see I wasn't the only one unable to sleep," Lance teased between kisses.

"I thought you didn't want to talk," he teased right back.

"I don't." He kissed Keith's lips.

"Good. Neither do I." Keith lowered his hand farther down inside Lance's sleep pants, slipping a finger into his boxer-briefs, playing with the wiry hairs on his lower belly.

"Keith," he breathed, stroking the boy's cheek.

"Yeah? You want more, Lance?"

"I do, it's just – " He sighed. "I know I said I didn't want to talk, but there's something I need to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Do you…" He shifted his eyes nervously. "…like me?"

"What do you think?" Keith purred before pressing his lips to Lance's.

"I'd just… like to hear you say it."

"Lance," he chuckled, gazing warmly into his eyes. "Yes. I  _like_  you. A lot."

He smiled softly.

"I mean, you piss me off a lot too – "

"Okay, you could have just stopped at – "

"I'm just messing with you," Keith laughed.

"I know." He looked down at his lap and then back into Keith's eyes. "I like you too, Keith."

"I know." Keith leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on Lance's lips. "Now… do you want me to help you out or not?"

The low growl of Keith's voice made Lance's erection lurch within his underwear. "Yes, please."

He smirked before kissing Lance a bit more aggressively, slipping his hand into the boy's boxer-briefs.

Lance felt Keith's nimble fingers curl around the base of his cock. "Mmmmm," he hummed with delight.

Keith began slowly stroking his length up and down, kissing Lance all the while.

Lance couldn't believe this was really happening. Keith was in his bed with him touching his cock, just as he imagined. No… it was even better. Not only did he get to taste the paladin as he pumped his erection, but Keith was getting really into it too, which turned him on even more.

"Does this feel good, Lance?"

"Yessssss," he breathed, undulating his hips. "So good."

"You know what would feel even better?"

The mischievous tone in Keith's question intrigued him to no end. "What?"

"If you took your pants off."

"Is that so?" he grinned. "Would that be for my benefit or yours?"

"Why don't we find out?" he smirked, removing his hand from Lance's underwear.

Lance pulled down his pajama bottoms and kicked them off under the sheets. "These too?" he asked coyly, hooking his thumbs into his boxer-briefs.

"I mean...  _I'm_  not going to object to that…"

He chuckled, freeing himself from his underwear.

"Much better," Keith growled before giving Lance a hard kiss on the mouth. "Hold on a second." He sat up and scooched back on the mattress, propping his back up against the wall and spreading his legs. "Come here."

Lance crawled seductively up to the boy, pressing his lips to Keith's before turning around and sitting between the paladin's legs.

With his chest pressed to Lance's back, Keith draped his left arm across the boy's chest and began kissing and licking his neck.

Lance relaxed his weight a bit, leaning back against the shorter boy and closing his eyes. "Ohhh," he groaned, feeling Keith's right hand gripping his hard cock.

Keith started pumping him once again, slowly at first and gradually building speed.

Lance's hips began to rock involuntarily as the boy stroked his erection. Keith had always been gifted with a sword, and his talent was certainly showing that night.

He paused briefly to lick his hand, coating it in warm saliva before continuing his handiwork.

"Mmph," he grunted, biting down on his lip. Not only did the lubrication make the pleasure that much more intense, but Lance could feel Keith's erection pressing into his back, sliding up and down.

Keith brought his hand up to Lance's swollen head, wiping some precum with his thumb and spreading it down the rest of his length. "You're just about ready to burst, aren't you?"

"Yeah, well," he panted, "I may have pre-gamed just a bit."

"I know." He pumped the boy a little faster. "I think that's hot."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Keith kissed Lance's shoulder. "You lying in bed, thinking of me and touching your thick cock." He gave Lance a playful bite. "That's super sexy."

"Good to know," he laughed breathlessly, rolling his hips a bit harder. The feeling of Keith's teeth on his shoulder and the boy's stiffened manhood gliding against his back was driving him insane. He wondered if Keith was going to cum too.

"You gonna cum for me, sharpshooter?"

"Yes, Keith." He was so close. "Go a little faster. Yesssss, just like that, just like that." Wanting nothing more than for the paladin to cum with him, he took Keith's left hand and guided it to his mouth where he started kissing the boy's fingers, giving the tips some playful licks.

"Ohhhhh, fuck, Lance," he moaned, picking up the thrusts of his hips.

"Keep going, keep going, keep going," he muttered under his breath, focusing on the pleasure surging through his body. Just as he was about to finish, Lance stuck Keith's index finger inside his mouth and began to suck.

"Ngh," he grunted with delight.

"MMMMMM," Lance moaned around Keith's finger as he came hard all over his bedsheets, bucking his hips a few more times as he came down from his orgasm.

"Lance," Keith breathed before biting the boy hard on the shoulder and shooting his load into his underwear, some of which spilled onto Lance's back.

He felt Keith pump him slowly a couple more times, milking him dry. "That was so good, Keith," he exhaled, his eyes half-lidded from exhaustion.

"Yeah," he breathed before kissing the top of the boy's head. "Sorry I came on your back…"

"It's okay – "

"Let me, uh, clean you up." He reached over to the nightstand to grab some tissues and blotted away his mess.

"Thanks." He leaned back to kiss Keith's cheek.

Keith smiled warmly at him.

"So, ummm… what happens now?"

"Well I guess I should head back to my own room. We wouldn't want the others finding out about us, right?"

"Right." As much as Lance wanted to tell everyone that he and Keith had hooked up, he knew it would be best for the team if they kept things secret. He moved out from between Keith's legs and crawled beneath his cum-stained bedsheets, far too fatigued to change them out.

Keith got out of bed and yawned. "Well, I don't know about you, but I feel like I can finally get some damn sleep."

He smiled. "Me too."

"Good." He leaned down and gave Lance a goodnight kiss. "Sleep well, sharpshooter."


	6. Fuck Buddies/No Strings Attached

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith become fuck buddies. It's all fun and games until someone falls in love.

**Day 6: Fuck Buddies/No Strings Attached**

"Keith," Lance breathed against the boy's lips, "What are we doing?"

"Um…" The Red Paladin was lying on top of the Blue Paladin, straddling his waist, sandwiching Lance's cheeks with his hands. "Making out?" He leaned in for another kiss but got cut off.

"Yeah, obviously,  _genius_." Lance rolled his eyes. "But… why?"

"Because it's fun?"

"I guess, but… don't we like hate each other or something?"

"I don't hate you…"

"Well I don't hate you either!" Lance whisper-shouted.

"Then why are we arguing?!"

"I don't know!" He huffed. "Because this is what we do. We argue."

"If by ' _we_ ' you mean  _you_  – "

"WHAT – "

"You pick fights with me all the time for absolutely no reason!" Keith spat.

"Because you annoy me!"

"You annoy me too!"

"Which brings me back to my original question." Lance stared up into Keith's blue-gray eyes. "What are we doing?"

"Well… we can't fight while we're kissing, now can we?"

"Fair point." Lance considered his words. "So we're just… relieving some tension, that's all."

"Yeah," Keith agreed. "The rest of the team is fed up with us fighting anyway – "

"So this should be good for us! I mean the team."

"Yeah, so we should shut up and keep kissing," Keith smirked. "For Team Voltron."

"For Team Voltron," Lance smirked back before pulling Keith down by his shirt collar and shoving his tongue into the boy's mouth.

* * *

"Oh  _God_ , Lance," Keith moaned, arching his back and clutching his sheets as he shot his load into the blue-eyed boy's mouth. A relaxed smile spread across his cheeks as he recovered his breath. "I  _love_  the way you suck my cock."

"That good, huh?" Lance was smug.

"Yeah," he chuckled, opening his eyes and gazing down at his friend with benefits. "Almost as good as the way you look right now…"

"How sweet – "

"You know, on your knees with my cum all over your lips."

"Fuck you," Lance laughed before wiping his mouth.

Keith shrugged. "If that's what you want…"

"Well I  _am_  still hard." He stood up, showing off the giant bulge in his underwear. "What are you gonna do about it?"

"You're a big boy – "

Lance smirked. "I know – "

"So I'm sure you can take care of that yourself."

"Asshole." Lance threw a pillow at him.

Keith shielded his face from the attack, laughing. "Come on. Have I ever left you hanging?"

"No."

"Exactly – "

Lance kicked off his blue boxers and sat down on the mattress next to his rival. "So you gonna suck my dick or what?"

Keith smiled and gave Lance a chaste kiss on the lips. "I'll do you one better."

"Oh?"

"Get up," he ordered, "Put your hands on the dresser."

"Fine," Lance sighed, seemingly annoyed.

Keith walked over to him and gave his ass a playful smack. Then he spat on his hand and started pumping the boy's erection, gripping his hipbone from behind.

"If I wanted a hand job, I'd have done it myself."

"Relax, buddy," he exhaled into Lance's ear. "I'm just getting started."

Trying not to moan, Lance thrust himself into Keith's skilled hand. He hated to admit it, but the boy certainly knew what he was doing.

Continuing to stroke Lance's cock up and down, Keith reached over to the dresser with his free hand and fumbled for the lube. "Help me out, will you?"

Lance grinned, knowing full well what was coming. "Sure thing, cowboy." He squirted some lube into Keith's hand.

Pausing his ministrations for a second, Keith lathered his hands in a healthy coating of lube. From there, he brought his left hand back around to keep jerking Lance off while his other hand wandered to a more erogenous region.

"Ohhhh fuck," Lance exhaled as he felt Keith start to tease his hole.

"See, babe," Keith said all-knowingly, "I've got you."

"Yeah you do," he panted, rocking his hips.

Keith teased the boy for a little while, wriggling and vibrating his fingers over the hole, and then he slowly inserted his index finger into Lance's tight entrance.

"Ungh," Lance groaned, closing his eyes to concentrate on the pleasure.

"Feel good?"

"So. Fucking. Good."

Without easing up at all on Lance's stiff cock, Keith began finger fucking the blue-eyed boy, sliding his finger in and out of his hole.

"Holy shit, Keith." He thrust his hips a bit faster, his motions becoming increasingly erratic.

"Think you can handle another one, sharpshooter?"

"Hell yeah."

Smirking, Keith inserted his middle finger into Lance, stretching him out along the way.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuck," Lance seethed through his teeth.

"Does it hurt?"

"A little. But keep going." He slowed down the movements of his hips, trying to adjust to the feeling of being stretched out like that. It didn't take long for it to start feeling really good again. "That's it. Keep going. Just like that."

Keith began licking and sucking Lance's earlobe as he simultaneously jerked him and fingered his ass, reveling in the sounds of the boy's involuntary grunts and groans. If he hadn't just gotten off, those noises would have made him hard as a rock. Deciding to try something new, he shoved his tongue into the boy's ear.

"You're fucking amazing," he panted, pounding into Keith's hand.

As he tongued the boy's ear, it suddenly dawned on Keith that he'd much rather be eating out something else. "Lance, I… I want to try something with you." Without warning, he removed his fingers from Lance's hole entirely.

"Aw, come on!"

"You're gonna like this. Trust me." Keith fell to his knees.

"What are you – "

"Have you ever had your ass eaten before, Lance?"

"N-No…"

"Hm…" He continued to pump the boy's erection. "Then you're in for a real treat." He gave Lance's hole a lick.

"Ohhhhhh, Keith!" He nearly came on the spot.

"You like this?" he asked in between licks.

"Yeah," he panted, fighting the urge to cum so he could enjoy the new sensation a little longer. "That's fucking great."

Keith began flicking his tongue from side to side over the boy's entrance.

"But don't expect me to kiss you afterward."

* * *

"Keiiiiiith," Lance groaned, raking his fingers through the boy's unruly black hair as Keith sucked him off. "I want you to  _fuck_  me."

His heart skipped a beat at the words. He shot his eyes up into Lance's, taking the boy out of his mouth. Keith had wanted this for so long. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." He slid over on the mattress to make room for his rival.

"Like, right now?" Keith sat down next to him.

"No time like the present," Lance grinned.

"Yeah, but…" Keith sighed. "I don't know. Don't you want your first time to be  _special_  or something?  _With_  someone special?"

"I'm not a virgin, you know."

"I know, but it's not like you've ever had a dick in your ass before."

"True." Lance gave Keith a warm smile. "But I  _want_  you. I don't want to do this with anyone else."

"Really?" Keith returned the smile, blushing.

"Yeah." Lance reached for the boy's hand, holding it tenderly in his. "And besides… you  _are_  special to me."

"No need to get all sentimental on me now, Romeo."

He snatched his hand back. "No need to be a jerk either."

"I'm  _kidding_!" Keith took back Lance's hand. "Look. I know we may not be boyfriend and boyfriend or anything like that, but… you're special to me too." He laced their fingers together. "And I care about you."

"Now who's getting all sentimental?" Lance teased, his cheeks reddening.

"Hey, do you want me to fuck you or not?"

"I do." He lay down on his back on the bed, still holding Keith's hand. "And, for the record… I care about you too."

Keith lay down next to Lance and kissed the boy softly on the lips.

"Now, be gentle with me, okay?"

"So you want me to fuck you… but gently?"

"You heard me, Mullet."

Gazing affectionately into the paladin's blue eyes, Keith rolled on top of Lance, positioning himself between the boy's legs. "I think I can handle that."

* * *

"It's amazing how the Galran subroutines translate almost one-to-one with the Altean axiom inhibitors," Pidge said, tinkering with some adapters as she and Hunk worked on trying to integrate Galran shields with Altean tech.

"Okay, Lance." Hunk stood, holding a wrench over his shoulder. "Let's test this puppy."

Lance stared despondently at the digital display in front of him, moping with his heavy head in his hand.

"Oh, I think lover boy Lance is a little distracted  _not_  thinking about the princess," Hunk teased.

Pidge sneered and flicked a bolt at the back of Lance's head to get his attention.

"Ow!" Lance shouted, rubbing his sore head and spinning his chair around. "What the heck?! Huh?"

"Oh, Lance," Hunk cooed with his best Allura impression, batting his lashes at his melancholy friend. "Could you stop daydreaming about me and test the connection?"

"Hah hah." Lance turned his chair back around in anger. "Not funny. And I'm  _not_  daydreaming about you." He folded his arms and rested his chin upon them. "I mean  _her_."

"That's right," Pidge smirked, looking up at Hunk. "Because he's thinking of  _him_ , not  _her_."

"Who?" Hunk asked naively. " _Lotor_?"

"No!  _Keith_."

"Are you  _crazy_?!" Lance snapped his chair back around, glaring at his friends.

"Yeah, Pidge." Hunk raised an eyebrow. "Lance is clearly into Allura."

"No way. He's just  _projecting_ , don't you see?"

"I am not!" Lance interjected.

"Keith left Voltron, Lance missed him far more than he ever expected to, and now he's pushing all his feelings for Keith onto Allura because it's easier than pining over Keith day in and day out," Pidge explained pompously.

"I don't have – why would I – I'm not – " Lance stammered, his hands balling into fists.

"Come on, Pidge." Hunk lowered his eyes at her. "I think we've teased Lance enough for one day."

"Wait. Hold up." Pidge looked at Lance, then Hunk, and then back at Lance. "Am I seriously the only one who knew you two were fuck buddies?!"

"Wait, really?" Hunk abruptly turned to Lance.

"How did you – "

"You guys weren't exactly  _quiet_ ," Pidge jeered.

Lance's face turned bright red.

"I had no idea," Hunk said, moving to sit closer to Lance. "For what it's worth, I'm completely supportive of your relationship – "

"Thanks, but there is no relationship," Lance muttered. "We're just friends. Or at least we  _were_  before he left."

"It's okay to miss him, Lance." Hunk placed his hand on Lance's shoulder.

"I  _don't_!"

"Just face it," Pidge cut in, "you've got it  _bad_. You're a smitten little kitten."

"Shut your quiznak."

"Yeah, Pidge. That's enough."

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry." She slid her chair next to Lance's. "He'll come back, you know."

Lance turned to face her. "How do you know?"

"Because I just do. Once a member of Voltron, always a member of Voltron. He'll be back. You'll see."

Pidge was right about everything. Lance  _had_  fallen for his black-haired friend with benefits. But Keith left. Keith was gone. And that broke his heart. But if Pidge was right about him having feelings for the half-Galran, perhaps she was also right about Keith's return to Voltron. Lance smiled half-heartedly, feeling hopeful for the first time in a long time.

* * *

"Lance." Keith stared at the boy in his doorway. "What are you doing?"

"It's a long journey back to Earth. I thought it'd be nice to have some company."

He smiled. "I guess it would be."

Lance walked up to him, gazing into Keith's eyes before throwing his arms around him.

Keith hugged him tightly, resting his head on top of Lance's.

"I missed you," Lance whispered.

"I missed you too."

Keeping his arms wrapped around the boy, Lance tilted his head back and pressed his lips to Keith's.

Keith kissed him back for a brief moment, but then pulled back. "Lance... look…"

"You don't feel the same about me anymore, do you." Lance stepped back and away from him, his chest aching.

"It's not – "

"It's because you're taller than me now, isn't it?"

"Don't be – "

"You  _left_  me and then you practically  _ignored_  me when you returned! What did I do to deserve – "

"Will you shut up for one second so I can explain?"

Lance solemnly nodded.

Keith sighed. "You're right, Lance. I  _don't_  feel the same about you anymore."

Lance's stomach dropped. He felt sick.

"While I was gone, I realized something. I realized this whole fuck buddies thing wasn't working out for me anymore, because…"

Lance braced himself for more heartache.

"Because I  _love_  you, Lance."

For a moment, Lance couldn't breathe. He couldn't believe his ears.

"I know we said we wouldn't get attached, but I did. So I'm sorry, but I don't want to be friends with benefits with you anymore. I  _can't_."

"Keith." Lance stepped closer to him and reached for the boy's hands. "I love you too."

"You do?" he breathed, looking into Lance's blue eyes.

"Yeah." He laughed. "And I don't want to be friends with benefits anymore either – I want us to be boyfriends."

Keith smiled warmly at him, lightly squeezing his hands. "Me too."

Placing a hand on Keith's cheek, Lance leaned in to kiss the boy's lips once again, and this time Keith did not pull back. "So… we're really gonna give this a try, huh? You and me? Boyfriends?" He stroked the Galran mark on Keith's cheek.

"Yeah," Keith nodded, smiling. "Boyfriends." He chuckled. "Who'd have ever thought?"


	7. Cliché

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this Klance story you'll find clichés such as "there's only one bed", fighting over covers, enemies to lovers, and more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this story before season 7 was released. It takes place at Shiro and Adam's wedding. Clearly I was mistaken about how season 7 would develop.

**Day 7: Cliché**

"Lance." Keith walked up to the blue-eyed boy at the open bar. "I need to talk to you."

"Well then you're gonna have to dance with me, cowboy!"

"Um… what? Why?"

"Because I've got the dancing juice in me!" Lance cheered before downing a shot of tequila. "Wahoo!" He extended his arm for Keith to take.

"I don't dance."

"Then I guess whatever you want to talk to me about will have to wait because  _I'm_  gonna dance."

Keith stared at him blankly for a moment. "Fine." He allowed the mildly intoxicated paladin to escort him onto the dancefloor.

Lance took the boy's right hand in his left, holding it up and out to the side, while he placed his right hand on Keith's lower back in proper ballroom dance position. From there, he began to sway side to side in tempo with the music, slowly turning in a circle.

"You dance?"

"I'm a man of many talents."

"Right…"

"Also I have sisters."

"That explains it," Keith chuckled, stealing a healthy glance around the ballroom as Lance spun him around. He smiled as his eyes settled upon the two handsome grooms.

"It's a beautiful wedding, isn't it?"

"It is," he nodded. "I just can't believe Shiro and Adam finally tied the knot."

"And I can't believe Shiro asked  _you_  to be his best man." Lance gave Keith a twirl. " _I_  would have done a much better job. Especially with the bachelor party. Total sausage fest…"

"Who d'ya think he'd ask?" Keith inquired, laughing.

"I don't know, maybe the person who gave him back his life?"

"Allura? She's not exactly a  _man_ – "

"And this isn't exactly a traditional wedding either."

"Fair point," Keith conceded. "Anyway, Allura's actually the reason why I wanted to talk to you."

"For the last time, I'm  _over_  her – "

"Nothing to do with that. But it's about time…"

"Yeah, yeah."

"So… I, uh, kind of gave Allura my hotel room for tonight and now I need a place to sleep."

"Well don't look at me – I'm already rooming with Hunk!"

"Are you  _sure_  about that?" Keith gestured to his left with a quick nod of his head.

Lance looked over to find Hunk and Romelle dancing quite intimately with each other. He looked back at Keith, shocked. "What?! When did this happen?!"

"Beats me," he shrugged. "All I know is Romelle asked Allura if she wouldn't mind trying to find another room for the night, so Allura asked me since she knew I had a single, and like a gentleman, I said yes."

"Keith to the rescue once again." Lance rolled his eyes before glancing back over at Hunk and the Altean. "First Shay and now Romelle… good for him."

"So… can I stay with you?"

"You can."

"Thanks – "

"But I think you'll regret this decision."

"Why…?"

Lance lowered Keith down into a dramatic dip and gazed into his eyes. "There's only one bed."

* * *

"You really weren't kidding about the only one bed thing, huh." Keith dropped his luggage down on the floor. "So you and Hunk were gonna share?"

"Nah." Lance began undressing, laying out each piece of his tuxedo neatly on the mattress. "We were gonna flip a coin to see who'd get the bed and who'd have to sleep on the couch."

Keith looked over at the tiny sofa in the corner by the window. "Seriously? I don't even think Hunk could fit on that…"

Lance shrugged as he walked over to the closet to hang up his tux. "Guess you can tell me all about it after you sleep there tonight."

"What? Why do  _you_  automatically get the bed?!"

"It's  _my_  room – "

"Because I was nice enough to give mine to Allura!"

"And  _I_  was nice enough to let you stay in mine!" Wearing nothing but his boxers, Lance lay down on the mattress and spread out in a giant X, claiming his territory.

"Really, Lance?"

"Ahhh. So comfy," he teased, making snow angels on top of the covers.

"For fuck's sake, it's a king-size bed! We could share it without even touching."

"Fiiiiine," Lance sighed, annoyed.

"So we can share?"

"If it will get you to shut up. But just so you know…" He lowered his eyes at Keith. "I'm a cuddler."

"Funny."

"You think I'm kidding, but you'll see."

Keith ignored him and started undressing.

Lance got up to wash his face and brush his teeth in the bathroom. When he finished and was on his way out, Keith was on his way in. "Dude! You're  _naked_!"

"Just as naked as you are…"

"Great, so you sleep in your underwear too," Lance muttered. "This night just keeps getting better and better." He climbed into bed and pulled the covers up over his shoulders.

"Do you always have to be so difficult?"

"Hmph." Lance rolled onto his side such that he'd be facing away from his rival.

Keith took a quick shower to help clear his head and then crawled into bed next to Lance, keeping a safe distance between them, not that it really mattered since it seemed Lance was already asleep. "Night, sleeping beauty," he murmured sarcastically under his breath. Then he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

As it turned out, Lance wasn't joking about being a cuddler. Feeling a bit overheated, Keith awoke in the dead of night to find the boy draped across his chest. "Fantastic," he muttered. Thinking it best not to disturb the sleeping paladin, Keith pulled the sheets off his shoulders and tried to sleep beneath the warm body.

Just as he was on the brink of falling back asleep, something brought him back to a fully conscious state. Something was poking into his thigh. Repeatedly. "Are you kidding me?!" he shouted upon realizing what it was. "Lance!" He shook the boy. "Get up – I-I mean, wake up!"

"Wh-What?!" Lance panicked, jolting awake. "Who's attacking us?!"

"Nobody, you idiot. You fell asleep on me, and, ummm…" His cheeks reddened as he struggled to find the words.

"I  _told_  you I was a cuddler – "

"Yeah, well I didn't think I'd have to deal with you popping a boner in the middle of the night and dry humping my leg!"

"Well,  _gee_ , sorry!" Lance's cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "I can't be held responsible for things I do while I'm not even conscious!" He moved several inches away from Keith and rolled onto his side.

Keith reciprocated the action, turning away from Lance. "Must have been some hell of a dream you were having."

"I wasn't dreaming! I-It's just something that happens sometimes when I sleep, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah.  _Okay_."

"Whatever." Lance sneered. "I know you liked it."

" _What_?! What makes you think I'd  _like_  something like that?!"

"It's probably the most action you've gotten in like a decade, so yeah, you  _liked_  it."

"You're one to talk, Mr. I've Failed With Every Woman I've Ever Hit On. Which was a lot of women, by the way."

"Well you don't have to be a  _jerk_  about it," Lance spat, yanking the covers off Keith and wrapping them around himself.

"Oh, so that's how you're gonna play it?  _Real_  mature."

"Well,  _I'm_  comfy. Good night."

"Lance. Come on. Give me some blanket."

He pretended to snore.

"Stop being." He grabbed the blanket and pulled. "Such a goddamn." He tugged it again. "Pain in the ass!" He gave the blanket one final yank with all his strength, sending Lance rolling across the mattress and landing right on top of him.

Lance gritted his teeth, glaring down at his rival.

Keith glared back at him, his chest heaving with anger. But then, something strange overtook him. Something dark and twisted. He reached for the blanket and pulled Lance down, kissing him hard on the mouth.

Lance's eyes shot open. "What was  _that_  for?!"

Realizing what he had just done, he looked up into Lance's eyes apologetically. "I-I don't know. I'm sorry. It's late and I'm exhausted. Let's just pretend this never – "

Lance cut him off by pressing his lips to Keith's, closing his eyes and tilting his head slightly.

Keith propped himself up on his elbows to lean into the kiss. "Lance," he exhaled. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I have no idea why, but…" He smiled softly. "Yes."

Keith returned the smile and reached gently behind Lance's head to pull him in for another kiss. Much to his surprise, kissing Lance was… nice. The boy was attractive, though wildly immature and a bit of a showoff, but when they weren't fighting, they actually made a pretty good team.

Lance didn't know what to think or feel. All he knew was in that moment, making out with Keith felt right. The boy was a  _passionate_  kisser. He should have known from the paladin's hotheaded nature that there'd be  _fire_  in his embrace. Keith made him feel a level of desirable that he'd never quite felt before.

Keith slipped his tongue into the boy's mouth as their unexpected tryst heated up. He could feel Lance's excitement grow through the bedsheets, the sensations of which were driving him crazy. He never would have imagined doing any of this with Lance of all people, but the little gasps and groans the boy was emitting as they kissed only encouraged Keith to do more and more. In one swift motion, he flipped the boy onto his back and started kissing his neck.

"Keiiiith," he moaned, pushing his hips up into the paladin's growing arousal. "I… I didn't know you were… you know, gay." The boy's hot breath tickled his skin as he felt Keith laugh.

"Yeah, well… it's kind of no one's business." He gave Lance's neck a soft lick, loving the way the boy's hips jolted in response.

"I know." Lance wondered if Keith could feel how fast he was making his heart race.

"Well, I definitely didn't think  _you_  were into guys." He licked the boy again with a long lap of his tongue.

Lance's entire body shuddered with pleasure. "I didn't think so either! I mean, I've always liked girls, but – "

"But now?" he growled before sucking the boy's neck.

"I'm not so sure. All I know is, I-I really like what you're doing to me right now." Keith's tongue was pressing into the crook of his neck and he was loving every second of it. Not to mention what the boy was doing to him below the waist…

"It's, ummm…" Keith gave Lance a quick kiss on the lips. "…getting a bit hot in here with all these covers, don't you think?"

"Y-Yeah, I think so."

The boys abruptly sat up to untangle themselves from the rolled up blankets and sheets and fell back into each other's embrace. Lost in each other's hungry, ravenous kisses, the paladins took turns on top, letting their erections slide against each other's as they rolled their hips through the thin cotton layer of their boxers.

Taking a bold step forward, Keith placed his hand on Lance's thigh and slowly dragged it up to the paladin's hardened manhood, which lurched at his touch. He gently stroked the boy up and down over his boxers.

"Ohhh," he exhaled, thrusting himself into the boy's hand. Lance was in heaven. Having Keith touch him like this would surely be his undoing.

"Do you want more, Lance?" he asked, curling his fingertips inside of the writhing boy's underwear.

"I-I do, but…" Lance sighed. "I've never done anything with another guy before, so I… I don't really know what I'm doing."

"Don't worry." Keith grinned. "I've got this." He kissed Lance's lips and then got up from the bed.

Lance watched him rummage through his luggage for a minute and pull out a bottle. "Is that… lube?"

"Yep." He walked back over to the bed.

"Wow, you really came prepared," he laughed.

Keith chuckled. "Well I figured Shiro and Adam might have some cute gay friends…"

"I bet you really weren't expecting this…"

"Not at all, but…" He smiled warmly. "I'm not disappointed."

"Neither am I," Lance smiled back.

"Great, now…" Keith started removing his boxers. "…why don't you take those off, lie back, and let me take care of you, princess."

Lance opened his mouth to object to the nickname but then realized he actually liked it. Blushing, he slid off his underwear and lay on his back as instructed.

Keith lubed up his hand, warming the slippery substance by jerking himself a bit. Then he straddled Lance's waist and sandwiched both their erections in his slick hand, pumping them up and down together while simultaneously thrusting his hips.

"Ohhhh fuck, Keith," he panted, watching the head of his rival's thick cock brush up and down his own. "That's fucking great." His own hips began to buck as the pleasure intensified.

"I told you I'd take care of you," he purred, picking up the pace.

Lance was mesmerized by the skilled way Keith handled both their cocks together. He never would have imagined a hand job could feel this good.

"You're already dripping. That's so hot."

"Yeah, well…" He rolled his hips faster, his heart beating out of control. "…it's been a while."

"Same here," Keith admitted, laughing. "God, you feel amazing, Lance."

" _You_  feel amazing." He loved the savage way Keith was thrusting his hips against his own.

"You're so. Fucking. Beautiful," Keith grunted, getting dangerously close to his release.

The words were music to his ears. "Make me cum, Keith."

"Yes, princess." He tightened his grip on their aching cocks a bit and pumped them up and down even faster, their heads gliding past each other's again and again.

"Oh, Keith, you're gonna make me – " Lance's breath caught.

"Cum for me, Lance."

Arching his back slightly, Lance shot his load all over his own chest, moaning Keith's name.

"Laaaaance," Keith groaned, cumming hard all over the panting boy beneath him. He exhaled slowly through his mouth, trying to recover his breath.

"Ummm." Lance struggled for air as his heartrate slowly began to settle. "Do you think you could… clean me up?"

"Nah," Keith chuckled. "I think I'm just gonna leave you like this."

"Keith!"

"I'm kidding! Geesh." He got up and warmed a washcloth in the sink before gently washing Lance's chest and stomach.

Lance smiled softly, feeling absolutely spent.

Keith returned the dirty washcloth to the bathroom and then climbed back into bed.

"Hey…" Lance turned to face the black-haired boy. "…so I know we agreed to share the bed without touching, but… do you think we could maybe… cuddle?"

"Sure," Keith smiled, moving closer to the center.

Lance gave the paladin a tender kiss on the lips before rolling the opposite way and inching himself closer to the boy so that Keith could spoon him.

Keith draped his arm over the boy, holding him close. "Sweet dreams, Lance." He kissed the top of his head.

The boys were out like a light.


	8. Free Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After having kept his relationships with Shiro and Lance separate for some time, Keith decides it's time to bring his two lovers together.

**Day 8: Free Day**

Lance was on his back, naked and blindfolded with a rag in his mouth, with his wrists tied to opposite posts of the bed when Keith led Shiro into the bedroom. The helpless boy was already hard, abandoned for nearly a half hour with nothing but a vibrating toy to keep him company. He didn't struggle against his binds when the two entered. His chest just heaved with deep breaths as he anxiously awaited his fate.

Keith knew from the predatory gleam in Shiro's eyes that the ruggedly handsome white-haired man liked what he saw.

Shiro bit down on his lip, smirking sadistically.

"You can borrow him for the weekend if you'd like."

"Are you sure?" the older man asked Keith, unable to take his eyes off Lance. "I know how much he means to you."

"Yeah," Keith nodded. "He's a good sub."

Shiro's cold smirk widened.

* * *

_Two days earlier…_

Keith awoke to find Shiro sitting up in bed, staring solemnly at his lap. He never really had a knack for comforting people, but he knew how to get his long-term friend with benefits into a better mood. Keith wrapped his arms around the shirtless man, leaning up to kiss and nibble his ear.

"Not now, Keith."

He licked up the rim, breathing hot into his ear. "Are you  _sure_?"

"Yeah." Shiro pushed him back. "Sorry." He shook his head. "Just… not today."

"Why?" he asked just as the answer struck him. "Oh."

A tear trailed down Shiro's cheek.

"Today would have been your anniversary…"

"I have to go."

Keith watched the man he loved gather his clothes, get dressed, and leave without even so much as a kiss goodbye. His heart ached, but this was the price he had to pay for allowing himself to fall for someone who believed he'd already met the love of his life. Keith knew he could never replace Adam and that Shiro would never return his feelings, and yet he still couldn't stay away.

He wasn't what Shiro wanted. For many reasons. Keith knew Shiro was attracted to him, and the sex was good, great really, but Keith never would have guessed that his former mentor was a complete control freak in the bedroom. He needed total submission from his partner. Keith suspected Shiro wasn't always this way, that perhaps Adam's passing had something to do with it, but nonetheless, Keith just couldn't be the sub Shiro needed. And it killed him that he couldn't give up that control.

Maybe that's why he decided to get involved with Lance all those months ago. It had started out as pure hate fucking, but the more time the two spent together, the more their feelings developed into something real. Lance was in love with him, despite knowing about his relationship with Shiro, and over time, Keith grew to love Lance as well. Selfishly so.

Keith had known for a long time that Lance could make Shiro happy, that they would be more compatible for each other, but he kept them both to himself. He had to. He loved them both. But seeing Shiro so upset over Adam that morning… he decided to push his selfishness aside and give Lance over to him as a gift, even if it meant potentially losing Shiro. He'd do anything to make him smile.

* * *

_Present day…_

"So yeah, you can have him, though I will need him back." Keith could tell Shiro wasn't even listening. "I guess I'll leave you two alone…" He turned to leave but felt the older man grip onto his bicep.

"Why don't you stay?" he asked in a low purr.

Keith's heart leapt in his chest. "Really?"

"If he's as good of a sub as you say he is, then I'm sure he can handle the two of us…"

He smirked diabolically. "I think he could do that."

Shiro walked purposefully over to the bed and sat down next to the boy in binds. "Lance," he breathed, stroking the boy's cheek.

Lance flinched at his touch.

"I never imagined I'd see you like this, though I must admit, this is a good look for you."

"Thank you," he mumbled through the rag in his mouth.

Shiro lifted the boy's chin up with his thumb. "I'd like to  _use_  you, Lance." He pinched the boy's cheeks together firmly in his mechanical hand. "But I need to hear from you first that you want this." He pulled the rag down from Lance's mouth.

"I'd like you to use me, Master Shiro."

A wicked grin spread across his cheeks. "You  _are_  a good sub, aren't you?" He put the rag back in his mouth and looked over at Keith. "He knows the safe word and safe signal, right?"

"Yeah," Keith nodded, "but he won't use them. You'll see."

Shiro gave Lance a chaste kiss over the rag in his mouth before moving his lips down to the boy's neck.

Lance let out a pathetic moan, tilting his head back slightly.

The white-haired man licked the boy up and down his neck with long brushes of his tongue.

Keith felt his pants tighten as he watched Lance squirm on the mattress under Shiro's control.

"Keith, come here," Shiro ordered before continuing his assault on Lance's neck with his mouth.

Pulling his shirt up over his head, Keith walked over to the bed and lay down next to the bound boy. From there he started flicking his tongue against the other side of Lance's neck, feeling the boy's pulse rush in response.

Lance began to pull against the binds on his wrists, his brow furrowing with frustration.

Throwing a leg over the boy's thigh, Shiro began kissing and licking down Lance's chest, worshipping his soft skin with his greedy mouth.

Deciding to tease his submissive lover a bit, Keith pulled down the rag from his mouth, brushing his nose against the younger boy's, tempting him with a kiss but never letting their lips touch.

Lance groaned desperately.

"You want me to kiss you, don't you?"

He nodded.

"You know you have to earn your kisses, Lance. I don't think you've done anything to earn one yet."

"I will, Master Keith.  _Please_."

Shiro had made it down Lance's stomach and was licking around his groin, gripping onto his pelvic bone as he lay kisses everywhere but where Lance really wanted it.

"Please what?"

"Please kiss me," he whispered, brushing his nose affectionately against Keith's.

"Hm," he sighed. "Fine. You can have one kiss now but you'll have to earn the rest." Keith pressed his lips to Lance's, kissing him passionately, slipping just a little bit of tongue into his mouth.

Lance was breathless when Keith pulled back. "Thank you – "

Keith shoved the rag back into his mouth and gave him a gentle slap on the cheek.

Kissing Lance's thighs, Shiro removed the vibrating toy from inside the squirming boy and examined it. "How long has this been in him?"

"At least thirty minutes," Keith answered, smirking.

"I see." Grinning, Shiro stuck two of his fingers into his mouth and proceeded to insert them slowly into Lance's entrance. "I bet you're just  _dying_  to get off, aren't you?"

Lance whimpered something unintelligible.

"That's what I thought," he growled, working the digits slowly in and out.

Struggling against his binds, Lance moaned and bucked his hips.

Keith got up from the bed to remove his belt, his pants feeling uncomfortably constrictive.

"So  _tight_ , Lance." Shiro began to finger him a little faster. "I'm going to have so much fun with you." He turned to Keith. "How's he with his mouth?"

He let out a cruel laugh. "Oh, he'll get you there. He's very eager to please."

"Excellent. I'd like to see that." He pulled his fingers out of Lance's tight hole. "Untie him. I want him on his knees."

"Should I…" Keith pulled out a pair of black fuzzy handcuffs from his bedside drawer. "…cuff him?"

"Of course." Shiro undressed himself as Keith untied Lance from the bed and handcuffed him. He sat down on the edge of the mattress. "Keith." He reached for the black-haired boy's hand.

Keith took it and was immediately pulled down onto Shiro's lap where he was greeted with a heated kiss. He brought his hands up to cup the older man's cheeks as the two sucked each other's faces, their tongues fighting for dominance. Soon his hips began to undulate as he rubbed himself against his lover's erection.

Shiro stopped him by holding him down by the waist. "You're far too dressed." He unbuttoned and unzipped Keith's pants. "Take these off and bring Lance over here."

He did as instructed, shedding all his clothes and leading Lance over to the foot of the mattress.

"Good." Shiro motioned for Keith to sit down next to him. Then he brought his attention to the younger boy. "On your knees."

Lance kneeled down one knee at a time, fighting to keep his balance since his hands were cuffed together and he was still blindfolded.

Shiro leaned forward and grabbed the rag out of the boy's mouth, letting it dangle around his neck. He pulled Lance's head closer to his stiffened cock. "Suck."

Wetting his lips with his tongue, Lance took Shiro deep into his mouth.

"Ohhhh," he groaned with satisfaction. "That's it."

Keith watched with amazement as Lance bobbed his head on Shiro's thick manhood, taking in his entire length again and again.

"You're right, Keith," he grunted. "He  _is_  good at this."

"I told you."

Shiro began pushing his hips up into the boy's face. "Such a good boy, Lance. You know  _exactly_  what to do."

Keith watched a little longer, his desire burning more and more with each passing second. It didn't take long before his agitation got the better of him. "Let me get a turn."

"Impatient as ever," Shiro laughed, thrusting himself into Lance's mouth a few more times before pulling the boy back by his hair. "Well you heard him. Go help him out."

Keith grazed Lance's cheek with the head of his cock to let the blindfolded boy know where he was.

Lance moved slightly over to his right.

Guiding his cock with his hand, Keith rubbed the tip of his erection over Lance's lips, feeling the boy's tongue lick over the swollen head. "Suck me, Lance."

The handcuffed boy eagerly took Keith into his hot, wet mouth.

Keith wasn't sure if it was because Shiro was watching and Lance wanted to impress him, but the way Lance was sucking him off was unlike anything he had felt before. The boy was really giving it his all. "Fuck, Lance. That's so fucking good." He closed his eyes and clutched the sheets at his sides as he mouth fucked the handcuffed boy.

"I think you're enjoying this a little too much," Shiro laughed, moving behind Keith on the mattress and wrapping his arms around his chest.

Keith could feel the older man's tongue on his earlobe, licking and sucking on the sensitive skin. He groaned, bucking his hips faster as Lance sucked him off.

"Your cheeks are flushed," he whispered, tauntingly.

"Yeah, w-well, can you blame me?"

"I like when you get all worked up like this." Without warning, he shoved his tongue into Keith's ear.

"Fuck, Shiro," he muttered breathlessly, his hips jolting at the sensation.

"But I'm going to need you to last longer than this." He cast his cold gray eyes down at Lance. "I have bigger plans for this one."

"Oh yeah?" Keith was intrigued. He reached down to stroke the submissive boy's hair. "Lance, kitten. Come here. I think you've earned another kiss."

Lance slowly released Keith's length from his mouth, wiping some saliva off onto his shoulder. Smiling softly, he allowed Keith to help him up.

Keith pulled the boy down onto his lap, such that Lance was straddling his waist. "You're such a good boy, Lance," he purred, gently grazing the boy's cheek with his hand. "So obedient." Closing his eyes, he softly pressed his lips to Lance's, feeling the blue-eyed boy melt at his touch.

"Would you like a kiss from me too, Lance?" Shiro asked, placing a hand on the boy's knee.

"Only if I please you, Master Shiro."

He grinned, running his fingers delicately through Lance's hair. "You do. Very much so."

Keith watched as Shiro leaned in and captured Lance's lips with his own. He kissed the boy passionately, a bit rougher than how Keith had kissed him.

"Lance," Shiro exhaled as he broke the kiss. "I would like to kiss you somewhere else. Would you like that?"

"Y-Yes please, Master Shiro."

Shiro smirked as he got up from the bed. "Lie down on your stomach."

Keith helped Lance lay down comfortably with his cuffed arms stretched out in front of him.

Shiro grabbed Lance's ankles and pulled him forcefully such that only his upper body was resting on the mattress. He let the boy's legs dangle off the edge and wrenched his thighs apart. Licking his lips, he kneeled down and spread Lance's soft butt cheeks apart.

"Ohhhhh," Lance cried out as Shiro began licking him.

"Gag him again, will you?" the white-haired man asked Keith before continuing tonguing Lance's tight hole.

"I have a better idea." Keith hopped onto the bed, spreading his legs in front of the blindfolded boy. He forced Lance's head to the side and placed the head of his erection by the boy's lips. "You know what to do."

Lance curled his tongue against the sensitive underside of Keith's stiff cock, licking him like a lollipop.

"That's it, baby," he sighed, rolling his hips. "Just like that."

Shiro continued eating out the boy's hole, the movements of his tongue becoming progressively more animalistic with his growing enthusiasm.

Keith could tell Lance was starting to get unhinged by the way the boy was thrusting his hips, rubbing his erection against the softness of the mattress to gain any sort of relief, moaning uninhibitedly around his cock. "You'd better not cum, Lance."

The blindfolded boy released a throaty, desperate groan.

"You'll be in big trouble if you do." Keith grabbed the back of Lance's head to drive his erection deeper into the boy's mouth.

"Mmm, Lance," Shiro growled between licks. "You taste so good." He gave him another lick. "I could eat out your ass all night." He licked him from side to side a few more times. "But I really need to fuck you right now."

Keith actually felt the corners of Lance's lips curl up into a smile around his erection. "How do you want him?"

"Every which way." Shiro stood and crossed over to the dresser for some lube. "But for tonight…" He coated his cock with the slick substance, giving himself a few tugs for good measure. "…on his knees on the bed."

Keith pulled out of the boy's mouth and helped him up onto the mattress.

Lance lay with his chest tucked against his knees and elbows, his ass in the air, just begging to be taken.

"You're a beautiful boy, Lance," Shiro purred, running the tip of his erection up and down the boy's entrance.

"T-Thank you, Master Shiro," he stuttered.

Keith leaned down to steal a soft kiss from Lance before grazing the boy's lips with his fingers.

Shiro teased Lance's hole with the head of his cock for a bit before slowly entering him, gritting his teeth as his erection vanished entirely inside the boy, causing Lance to yelp out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. "You feel  _incredible_ ," he breathed. "Now, I'm not gonna go easy on you so use your safe word if you need to, okay?"

"Okay," he whispered.

Gripping onto Lance's hipbones, Shiro began rocking his hips, thrusting himself in and out of the blindfolded boy.

"Ungh."

"How're you holding up there, kitten?" Keith asked, brushing his thumb on the boy's bottom lip. "Does it feel good?"

"Yeah," he exhaled. "So good."

"I bet you're just aching for someone to touch your cock, aren't you?"

"Y-Yes, Master Keith."

"Well, you're going to have to be a bit more patient, kitten." Keith repositioned himself such that he was kneeling in front of Lance. "I'm not done with that pretty little mouth of yours yet." Before Lance could react, he forced himself into the boy's mouth.

Lance eagerly took him in and began sucking him rapaciously.

"Babe," he moaned. "You're so good at that."

Shiro continued slamming his hips into the boy repeatedly, swearing under his breath. "You like this? You like being fucked on both ends?"

"He fucking loves this," Keith grunted.

"Yeah he does." Shiro gripped onto the boy's cheeks, squeezing them roughly as he pounded into him. "Such a cockslut."

Keith loved seeing the feral intensity in Shiro's gray eyes as he rammed into Lance over and over. It made him wonder if there was any remnant of his evil clone left inside that beautiful body of his. No matter the case, he couldn't think of a time where he'd ever been more turned on in his life. Every time Shiro thrust himself into Lance, the momentum sent the bound boy's mouth farther onto his erection. Not to mention the feeling of the vibrations caused by Lance's uncontrollable groans.

"Take this cock," Shiro growled, "Take it!" He slammed into the blindfolded boy even harder.

"Yeah, that's right, Shiro. Pound his ass." Keith reflexively grabbed a fistful of Lance's hair and tugged as he neared his orgasm. He could feel Lance whimper around his hard cock, which excited him even more.

"So. Fucking. Tight," he grunted, biting down on his lip.

Feeling like he could explode any second but wanting to give Shiro some more time, Keith pulled his erection out from between Lance's lips, turned around on his knees, and backed his ass up to the handcuffed boy's mouth. "Eat up, kitten."

Lance ran his tongue up Keith's slit, teasingly flicking it over his hole.

"Mmmmm," he moaned, arching his back.

"Good boy, Lance. Eat that ass." Shiro picked up the speed of his hips, giving it to the bound boy hard and fast.

Keith was at his wits end. Lance was licking him with such fervor, it was like the boy had been starved for days. Groaning unabashedly, he grabbed onto his cock and started jerking himself off. "Oh fuck."

"You close?"

"Y-Yeah." Keith was rubbing himself like a mad man, undulating his hips as Lance ate him out.

"I want you to cum in his mouth."

Just on the verge, Keith turned back around and shoved himself back into Lance's wet mouth. "Fuck yeah, Lance. Fuck yeah." He began making all sorts of cries of passion he never knew were in him. "Ohhh I'm gonna cum."

"Suck him dry, Lance." Shiro started smacking the boy's ass as he continued to pound him.

"Yeah baby," Keith breathed, "Suck me." The way the bed was crashing against the wall, he worried it may break beneath them. "OHHHHH FUCK!" With just a few more animalistic thrusts of his hips, he erupted inside the boy's mouth, feeling his tongue swirl around the tip to help drain him completely. "Lance…" He slowly pulled out, letting the last few drops of cum spill onto the boy's lips. "Finish that."

Lance licked his lips, savoring every drop.

Shiro forcefully pushed Lance's chest down, spanking him hard as he railed into him. "Dirty little cockslut."

"Gonna cum, Shiro?"

"Oh yeah, I'm gonna cum." His body began convulsing as the pleasure took control.

Lance yelped out every time Shiro thrust into him.

Just as he was about to burst, Shiro pulled out of Lance's tight hole and jerked himself until he came all over the boy's back, groaning from deep within his belly, "UNGHHHHH!" He settled his hand on the mattress to keep him from collapsing as he collected his breath.

"So," Keith panted, "what are we gonna do with that one?"

Lance was pathetically grinding his hips against the mattress, trying desperately to get off.

"I think he should finish himself."

"Isn't that kind of cruel?"

"I want to see him cum on himself," Shiro sneered, milking himself with his hand.

Keith smirked and flipped Lance onto his cum-soaked back. Hopping onto the mattress, he pulled Lance by the arms until they reached the headboard. "I'm going to uncuff you now.  _Don't_  try anything funny."

"Yes, Master Keith," he whispered.

Keith uncuffed the boy's dominant hand, keeping the other in the handcuffs, which he latched onto the bedpost. "Touch yourself." He slid the rag back into his mouth to silence him.

Lance began playing with himself, gliding his hand up and down his throbbing erection.

"Mmmmm yeah, that's hot," Shiro exhaled, sitting by Lance's feet.

"Cum Lance," Keith growled, rubbing his hands over the boy's chest. "I know you've been close for a while now."

Lance began to whimper, bucking his hips and jerking himself manically.

Shiro slid his hand up Lance's leg until he reached the boy's testicles, which he promptly started massaging.

"Mmmmm, MMMMM," he moaned, painfully close.

"That's so goddamn hot," Shiro breathed.

With just a few more deliberate tugs, Lance exploded all over his own panting chest, moaning deliriously. His lips were trembling.

Shiro smiled, looking down at Lance's sticky chest. "What a mess."

"Didn't you just do the laundry too?"

"Yeah," he laughed, casting his eyes up at Keith. Shiro flashed him a warm smile. "Come here."

Keith walked over to him and sat down on his lap.

Shiro brushed Keith's sweaty hair back behind his ear. "Thank you for this. I really needed it."

"You're very welcome – "

"You always know what I need."

"Shiro…" Keith closed his eyes as the white-haired man leaned in and kissed him softly. His heart skipped a beat. He couldn't recall a time Shiro had ever kissed him so gently. He never wanted this moment to end. However, before long, they were interrupted by a pathetic sound.

Lance was whimpering like a wounded puppy, trying to uncuff himself.

Shiro pulled back from Keith's embrace. "Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he just gets like this sometimes afterward."

The older man placed his hand on Lance's leg. "He's shaking." He slid Keith off his lap and rushed over to the bound boy.

Keith's heart sank.

"Lance, what's going on?" he asked, uncuffing him from the bedpost. "Did we hurt you?"

Lance shook his head.

Shiro untied the rag from his mouth. "Were we too rough with you?"

His lips quivering, Lance shook his head.

"Are you feeling… overwhelmed?"

He nodded, swallowing a lump in his throat.

"Aw, Lance, sweet boy." Shiro pulled the blindfolded boy right up against his chest, mess and all. He stroked his cheek and removed his blindfold.

Lance had tears in his blue eyes. "I'm sorry," he whispered, trembling.

"You have nothing to be sorry about," Shiro cooed, gently wiping the boy's face. "Why are you sorry?"

"Keith… doesn't like when I cry."

Keith felt his stomach drop. He felt like a monster.

"It's okay, Lance." He hugged the boy tightly, laying soft kisses to the top of his head. "Just let it all out. I've got you."

Shiro began massaging Lance's sore wrists. "Everything's going to be okay, you know why?"

Lance shook his head.

"Because  _I'm_  here." He smiled affectionately at the teary-eyed boy. "And I'm going to take care of you."

Lance returned Shiro's warm smile, his eyes sparkling with pure fondness and admiration.

Keith had never seen that look on Lance's face before. He wanted the boy to look at  _him_  that way. It was in that moment he realized he probably had never given Lance the aftercare he really needed. All this time he had been worried about losing Shiro to Lance when he really should have worried about losing Lance to Shiro.

After rubbing the boy's wrists a bit more and kissing away his tears, Shiro gently cupped Lance's cheeks and touched their noses together. "Are you feeling better now?"

He nodded, smiling.

"Would you like me to draw you a bath and clean you up?"

"Yes, please."

Shiro kissed the boy's nose before crossing the room to exit. On his way out, he gave Keith a look.

Keith could read him loud and clear. He crawled into bed with Lance, taking Shiro's place, and draped his arm around the boy's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Keith. I-I didn't mean to get upset, I didn't mean to embarrass you."

"You  _didn't_ ," Keith assured, "You did nothing wrong." He brought his hand up to behind Lance's head and pressed their foreheads together. "You were perfect."

"Really?" he breathed.

"Really." He kissed the boy's lips. "I love you, Lance. You know that."

He cast his blue eyes down. "Do you… love me like you love him?"

"I do. I  _promise_  I do."

Lance smiled and flickered his eyes back up into Keith's. "I love you too."

He pulled Lance tightly against his chest, holding him the same loving way Shiro did, gingerly stroking the boy's hair. His heart fluttered as he felt Lance nuzzle into him. He kissed the top of the boy's head, resting his weary eyes as he held Lance against him.

"Why don't you two look cozy?" Shiro stood in the doorway, smiling down at the pair. "Bath's ready."

Keith scooped Lance up into his arms, carrying the boy bridal-style to the bathroom.

"I had a feeling you'd be cradling me in your arms once again," Lance laughed.

"I  _knew_  you remembered our bonding moment!"

"We've had  _lots_  of bonding moments, well, more like bond _age_  moments, but still…"

Keith laughed, placing Lance gently down into the warm water of the bathtub.

Shiro got in behind Lance, placing his legs to both sides of the boy and wrapping his arms around his chest.

Keith joined, sitting in front of Lance, taking one of the blue-eyed boy's feet and rubbing it, earning an approving nod from Shiro.

Closing his eyes and resting his head back on Shiro's chest, Lance released a sigh of satisfaction and gratitude.

Shiro locked eyes with Keith, smiling sweetly at him.

In that look, Keith could tell that Shiro was finally letting down his walls, that after all this time of pining after the white-haired man, Shiro was opening himself up to the idea of falling in love again. Perhaps the three of them could start something beautiful together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading my story! If you liked what you read, please favorite and/or review - it would mean so much to me!


End file.
